


Maekar's Boarding Academy

by sansa_sandor_shipper



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Game of Thrones References, Humour, M/M, Mild Smut, OTP Feels, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, modern references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 26,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansa_sandor_shipper/pseuds/sansa_sandor_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a brand new year at Maekars Boarding Academy. The students are dreading or loving the new year. With many new students, a certain event will change the face of the school. How will the students cope when it effects almost everyone in the school? </p><p>Daenerys is Maekar's great granddaughter. His story is kinda cool so I used his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daenerys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mygiantoflannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygiantoflannister/gifts).



> I intended to give this to mygiantoflannister at the start, just because their brilliant not yet finished work, Aegons Academy gave me the inspiration. I highly recommend you check it out.  
> If it looks like I have copied mygiantoflannister in any way, I probably have, but it's dedicated to them ,so they know it's for them anyway. So please don't get at me if it looks like that. 
> 
>  
> 
> Every few chapters will have SMS conversation, KIK or email between two or more characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the years and age boundaries. Using the Stark kids as examples, if you have questions about characters ages, just ask :)
> 
> 1 year: 12-13 (Rickon-12)  
> 2 year: 14-15 (Arya-15)  
> 3 year: 16-17 (Sansa-16+Bran-16)  
> 4 year: 18-19 (Robb-19+Jon Snow-18)  
> Collage establishments: 20-..

  

 _Missandei, Margaery and Myrcella, all the M's._ Dany thought as she clicked open her inbox. Telling her the room and who she would be sharing with at Maekar's Boarding Academy.

 **'First of all, congratulations for being accepted to our school, with a gracious hand we welcome you.'** _God lets get past the pretentious crap._

**'Your class schedules have already been emailed to your account, and all expenses paid, promptly be in the great hall for about 4.pm for a speech from your headmaster, Mr. R Baratheon. We hope to see you soon, sincerely, all from MBA.'**

Dany bit her lip anxiously. The main thing that worried her is that she had been home schooled her whole life, and sadly without much experience with other people her age.

Viserys had make pretty sure of that, especially when they travelled. She had been around most of Europe, Africa and Asia, and this year she was meant to be going to Brazil with Viserys on a work job of his.

_But thank the God’s brother 'dearest' didn’t make me go. I couldn’t take anymore, the goddammed trips, the stupid introductions._

_He was definitely trying to make me marry some of them, and according to him they just happened to be rich. Great disguise brother dearest._

Dany was still very sour about going to a school though she didn’t understand, _why now and not before?_

 _Apparently something avout there needing to be a Targaryen at the Academy at all times. Or should be._  There was only one thing Dany had to thank her brother for. Letting Jorah stay on as her body guard.

He was now a fake counsellor at MBA. She had asked him to take the fake job so she had a permanent friend. Dany also wanted Jorah near, she didn’t know why. But the feeling wasn’t certain, so she _never_ acted apon it. Even if she _should_.


	2. Arya/Gendry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A convo between Arya and Gendry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the years and age boundaries. Using the Stark kids as examples, if you have questions about characters ages, just ask :)
> 
> 1 year: 12-13 (Rickon-12)  
> 2 year: 14-15 (Arya-15)  
> 3 year: 16-17 (Sansa-16+Bran-16)  
> 4 year: 18-19 (Robb-19+Jon Snow-18)  
> Collage establishments: 20-..

  

 _**Arya: Who are you in a room with XX** _  
_**Gendry: FUCKING JOFFREY. MEYRN and your friend Jaqen, who’s fine but SERIOUSLY JOFFREY AND MEYRN!!!!! Xx** _  
_**Arya: Woah you got it badd, I've got Jon’s girlfriend Ygritte, Bran's girlfriend Meera and Shireen Baratheon. So not to bad for me.xx** _  
_**Gendry: lucky shit.xx** _  
_**Arya: ikrxx** _  
_**Gendry: what sports you doing this year?xx** _  
_**Arya: probably focus on the fencing, but some rugby, football, and maybe cricket. I did a massive course for the whole of last year at my old school, and now I want to see if they do it.xx** _  
_**Gendry: I might just do rugby this year. Want to focus on the internship.xx** _  
_**Arya: it’s on two more days now.xx** _  
_**Gendry: yeah, two more days until I continue to see you everyday. Great….xx** _  
_**Arya: you twat bullxx** _  
_**Gendry: what can I say, I’m full of it.xx** _  
_**Arya: Now that I cannot dissagree with.xx** _  
_**Gendry: but in all seriousness, im looking forward to seeing you, with everything. I promise.xXxX** _  
_**Arya: <3xXxX** _  
_**Gendry: feeling proud of myself now… anyways, I’m hitting the hay, night, love you.xx** _  
_**Arya: wait one second.xx** _  
_**Gendry: yeah?xx**_  
_**Arya: me and Shireen made our ship name!!!!xx** _  
_**Gendry: go on then.xx**_  
_**Arya: get ready…….. GENDRYA :0 :0 :0. Xx** _  
_**Gendry: God’s, that’s pretty cool.xx** _  
_**Arya: haha. Ikr, talk to you tomorrow. Lyssssm xXxX** _  
_**Gendry: lyl gn xXxX** _


	3. Sandor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor is remembering the Little Bird before reuniting at MBA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the years and age boundaries. Using the Stark kids as examples, if you have questions about characters ages, just ask :)
> 
> 1 year: 12-13 (Rickon-12)  
> 2 year: 14-15 (Arya-15)  
> 3 year: 16-17 (Sansa-16+Bran-16)  
> 4 year: 18-19 (Robb-19+Jon Snow-18)  
> Collage establishments: 20-..

_Oh for fuck sake!_ Sandor thought rolling his eyes at the fact he would be in a room with Theon Greyjoy and Robb Stark. Two people he was almost certain were gay for each other. _The amount of time they spend together makes it suspicious they’re straight. Oh well, I won’t judge._

Shoving his phone in his pocket, Sandor jumped onto his motorbike. Revving it up and setting it off, the wind blew at his helmet. Leaning in and out of the cars and not stopping till a red light was visible, he thought _this is the life, not some preppy academy, why am I even going?_

His thoughts stopped for a minute and then he smiled. _Oh I remember, to see her again._ Her, was Sansa, Sansa Stark. _The girl that Joff had been dating last year._ Now he was with Margaery Tyrell. Who Sandor definitely didn’t trust, for reasons he couldn’t explain.

Sansa had caught his eye as being one of the most naïve girls he had ever seen. She thought it was all true love and affection. How wrong the poor girl had been. _I suppose I cant say girl anymore, as shes 16 now, but I’m 19, and she'd never choose me. Dumb dog._

Joffrey had not been good to her, but she would put on an act around other people, with the simple hope of him seeing her in a different light. Although. Joffrey made the split, as he grew tired of the _“stupid bitch"_ as Sandor recalled he described her.

At that moment Sandor had clenched his fists in anger. Sansa had been his friend, well he like to think she was. But he supposed all would be answered when she saw him.

What her reaction might be too. He had no idea whether he looked more scary or less, or could it have been another of her _acts_. Maybe she was _pretending_ to be his friend.

_I bloody well hope not, or she'll be nothing to me apart from a stranger. Fucking girls, why are they so hard to suss out? Guess it’s a good thing. I could never have her and I’ll probably die alone knowing my luck._


	4. Trystane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A convo between Myrcella and Trystane.
> 
> If you've forgotten, Tyrstane is the person Myrcella is betrothed to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the years and age boundaries. Using the Stark kids as examples, if you have questions about characters ages, just ask :)
> 
> 1 year: 12-13 (Rickon-12)  
> 2 year: 14-15 (Arya-15)  
> 3 year: 16-17 (Sansa-16+Bran-16)  
> 4 year: 18-19 (Robb-19+Jon Snow-18)  
> Collage establishments: 20-..
> 
> It's in a form of KIK if you didn't understand  
> R-read  
> S-sent  
> D-delivered
> 
> Chose Aramis Knight and Elle Fanning for the two characters.

  

_**Trystane: hey Myrcella** _

_**[S] [D]**_

_**1hour[R]** _

_**Myrcella: Oh hey, soz I was out.** _

_**[S] [D] [R]** _

_**Trystane: it’s okay, how are you?** _

_**[S] [D] [R]** _

_**Myrcella: I’m good, I suppose, but not looking forward to going to school with my brothers, still! Why couldn’t I go to a different school. It would be sooo much better, so, how’s you?** _

_**[S] [D] [R]** _

_**Trystane: meh, idk, new school, but some of my family is there or going there so I feel your pain.** _

_**[S] [D] [R]** _

_**Myrcella: I’m I’m a room with three people, and I haveno idea who any of them are. Wbu?** _

_**[S] [D] [R]** _

_**Trystane: same here. I know of two of them but the other I have no idea. And for all three I as total stranger. God damn rooms.** _

_**[S] [D] [R]** _

_**Myrcella: hahaha, well, we'll know each other at least. Won’t be to bad, cause we’re pretty good friends I guess.** _

_**[S] [D] [R]** _

_**Trystane: yeah, we'll still hang around together right?** _

_**[S] [D] [R]** _

_**Myrcella: well duhhh. I’m not that much of an idiot to leave at least one person I know.** _

_**[S] [D] [R]** _

_**Trystane: can I ask you something, something I’ve wanted to say for a long time.** _

_**[S] [D] [R]** _

_**Myrcella: yes….** _

_**[S] [D] [R]** _

_**(Draft) Trystane: would you go out with me? I know it’s a little far fetched and our families don’t see eye to eye, but I really like you, you like me…** _

_**Myrcella: ahhh gods, gotta go, tell me tomorrow. Soz again, mums yelling! ** _

Trystane sat back into his seat, and deleted the draft. Exhaling loudly he opened the window. Warm rays of sunshine hitting his face. _Dammit_! He thought _now I have to think of something I was going to ask her, cause I'm definitely not asking her out now. Awkward much._


	5. Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Arya are at Winterfell having a lot of fun. Songs are listed below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the years and age boundaries. Using the Stark kids as examples, if you have questions about characters ages, just ask :)
> 
> 1 year: 12-13 (Rickon-12)  
> 2 year: 14-15 (Arya-15)  
> 3 year: 16-17 (Sansa-16+Bran-16)  
> 4 year: 18-19 (Robb-19+Jon Snow-18)  
> Collage establishments: 20-..  
> Red Light -Get out my head  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4AqbLGHqsTg
> 
> Fall out Boy-I don't care  
> https://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=Alh6iIvVN9o

Sansa tucked in to the steak she had in front of her. Kale, carrots and boiled potatoes on the side. Her cousin Jon was staying with them now and not with there Uncle Benjen. “Arya, who do you have for your room?” Sansa asked Arya. She saw Arya's gaze fall over Jon then Bran and looking so smug she could laugh. Arya sat up straight and said loud a clear.

“Shireen Baratheon, Jon’s girlfriend Ygritte and Bran’s girlfriend Meera.” Ned and Cat put down their cutlery and looked at the two boys. Suddenly Sansa and Arya broke out into fits of laughter at the other end of the table.  
“they didn’t know, hahaha.” Sansa covered her mouth as her mother looked at her. _How could they not know!_  
“You have a girlfriend?” Sansa’s youngest brother turned to Bran and he put his head in his hands. Bran and Jon looked completely and totally pissed off. Kind of wanting to kill me and Arya. Now Robb had started to laugh and smile at Jon when he glared back.

“Let’s just leave this now. Arya Sansa.” Ned raised his voice. Now Sansa Sansa was nearly choking on the steak and Arya slapped her back.  
Back in their room Sansa and Arya fell back on their beds. “is it weird not being at home? I mean, it’s my first year at MBA.” Sansa turned onto her side, looking at Arya. She shrugged.

“It wasn’t for me because I had loads of my friends there. Also that I had been talking about it for agggges before hand and was not as nervous as you. But ill always be there if you need anything, don’t worry. I could play mother. Hah that would be lol.” Sansa rolled onto her back as Arya walked to the radio. Plugging her phone into the AUX cable she pressed the screen.  
Suddenly I don’t care, by F.O.B started blaring and Sansa sat up. As the chorus started her and Arya stood up dancing and singing.

 _**Say my name and his in the same breath** _  
_**I dare you to say they taste the same** _  
_**Let the leaves fall off in the summer** _  
_**And let December glow in flames** _

_**Erase myself and let go** _  
_**Start it over again in Mexico** _  
_**These friends, they don't love you** _  
_**They just love the hotel suites, now** _

_**I don't care what you think as long as it's about me** _  
_**The best of us can find happiness in misery** _  
_**Said,** _  
_**I don't care what you think as long as it's about me** _  
_**The best of us can find happiness in misery** _

  
Then they heard a yell from downstairs. Sansa walked to the door and opened it not furnishings music as Arya carried on singing.

  
_**Oh take a chance, let your body get a tolerance** _  
_**I'm not a chance, put a heat wave in your pants** _  
_**Pull a breath like another cigarette** _  
_**Pawnshop heart trading up (trading up)** _

“Yeah dad?” Sansa yelled.  
“Turn it down!” He would only hear Sansa laughing as the door shut.  
_**On the oracle in my chest,**_  
_**Let the guitar scream like a fascist**_  
_**Sweat it out, shut your mouth**_  
_**free love on the streets but**_  
_**in the alley it ain't that cheap, now**_  
Then the door opened as Sansa and Arya were jumping around and singing loudly.  
“Turn the bloody thing down!” Ned yelled over the music. Arya shook her head.  
“loosen up, it’s my last night at home! I want to have some fun with my sister. PLEASE DAD!!!” Sansa and Arya got on their knees and looked up at Ned, hands clasped.  
“oh, go on then.” Sansa jumped up followed by Arya and hugged Ned yelling thank you.  
As he left they started jumping got the rest of the song.

 _**don't care what you think as long as it's about me** _  
_**The best of us can find happiness in misery** _  
_**Said,** _  
_**I don't care what you think as long as it's about me** _  
_**The best of us can find happiness in misery** _

_**Said,** _  
_**I don't care just what you think** _  
_**as long as it's about me, you said** _  
_**I don't care just what you think** _  
_**as long as it's about me, I said** _  
_**I don't care** _  
_**Said, I don't care** _  
_**Said, I don't care** _  
_**I don't care** _  
_**I don't care,** _  
_**I don't care,** _  
_**I don't care** _

_**I don't care what you think as long as it's about me** _  
_**The best of us can find happiness in misery** _  
_**Said,** _  
_**I don't care what you think as long as it's about me** _  
_**The best of us can find happiness in misery** _

  
When the song had finished, get out my head by Red Light started playing.  
The two turned to face each other and screamed. Holding each others hands the girls started jumping up and down yelling.

 _**Oh you just don’t know,** _  
_**How much you messed up my flow** _  
_**How much you messed up my flow** _  
_**So high but now I’m low** _  
_**Oh thinking about you,** _  
_**Wasting all my time on you,** _  
_**You used to feel so brand new,** _  
_**You mean nothing to me** _

Sansa’s hair was flying everywhere as she rocked her head about. Swinging around her arms hand in hand with Arya.

 


	6. Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just doing Arya again cause of the selfies and shit.
> 
> Here are the years and age boundaries. Using the Stark kids as examples, if you have questions about characters ages, just ask :)
> 
> 1 year: 12-13 (Rickon-12)  
> 2 year: 14-15 (Arya-15)  
> 3 year: 16-17 (Sansa-16+Bran-16)  
> 4 year: 18-19 (Robb-19+Jon Snow-18)  
> Collage establishments: 20-..

Arya pulled her case and hauled her three bags down the stairs followed by her other siblings and Jon. Shoving them into the bag of the massive mini van they had rented. Sansa and Arya rushed back upstairs Bran to the lift up, Jon, Robb and Rickon were close behind.

“right were taking loads of selfies.”

“wait for me!” Arya heard Theon's voice coming up the stairs. He smiled at the Starks and stood next to Robb. 

 

. 

"Theon you look like such a knob!" Arya looked at Rickon. "You didn't hear that did you?" She leaned over him. Rickon was nearly taller than Arya but she still sort of scared him.

Shaking his head, Rickon ran downstairs.

"Sansa, were probably next and were not laid to look like complete idiots." 

"That might be hard." The four boys chorused.

"Hey!" Sansa yelled. Arya just laughed.

"I can't believe Mum and Dad have to look after six husky's. I reckon they'll regret it!" Robb agreed.  "Remind me why I didn't go to MBA last year?" Arya turned to Sansa.

"You didn't want to leave home then and sid you were to young apparently." She held up her hands in a sarcastic manner. "I bet you were just being a baby."

"Hahahaah, coming from you mate." Sansa opened her mouth into a O shaped and Arya started running away.

"I'm going to get you!" Sansa yelled after Arya running fast as they both laughed. 

Arya ran around the variety of trees in the garden and then back into the house and through the kitchen, to the conservatory. Up the stairs and in and out the bedrooms. Until Sansa jumped forward hiding onto her sisters waist and not letting go until Arya stopped running.

"Seven hells! Your fast." Sansa's back on her heels and was breathing fast. 

"Ugh extra exercise." Arya pulled her sister up and they went into the spare room with the big mirror.

 

"Omg look at this picture I found from last year! It's the morning before I went. You look well different with longer hair. I prefer it short though."

 "woah I look frickin weird. #fakesmilemuch."  Arya looked at Sansa. Then they burst out laughing.

"I missed you last time, so it's good this time your coming." Sansa hugged her little sister. "Love you Arya."

"Love you Sansa." The two ran downstairs and came across Jon taking a picture with Robb. Now without the blazer.

"Yeah you looked kinda weird with the blazer on..." Arya told Robb. 'Bitch' He mouthed. But he kept the blazer off.

"Come on then. Hurry up!" Cat told the kids. Ned carried Bran into the front with him and Cat, Rickon sat next to Robb and Theon, then Arya in the back with Sansa. 

"Hows Gendry?" Sansa asked looking out the window. 

"Good I suppose, he's only going to do rugby this year and focus on the internship." Arya turned on her phone and textures Gendry.

**Arya: heyyxx**

**Gendry: Oh heyaxx**

**Arya:you already there?Xx**

**Gendry: Nearly, yeah, got the train cause Dad couldn't** **be botheredxx**

**Arya: (if I were there I'de have I sympathy face on) lol, your dad is the headmaster, your gonna get so teaed for that probablyXx**

**Gendry: bitchxx**

**Arya: just speaking the truthxx**

**Gendry: can't wait to see you babesxx**

She loved it when he called her that.

**Arya: aw, same here.Xx**

**Gendry: xxx**

**Arya: ikr, I love seeing myselfxx Wait, no that sounded dirty...**

**Gendry: funny and a bitch, the whole package.... and beautiful and sporty and clever and mine.xx**

**Arya: and your minexx**

**Gendry: im so gonna kiss you when we see each otherXx**

**Arya: no your fucking not, my dad will be there and my brothers, they'll  you. Literally....xx**

**Gendry: ah well. Your family is a handful,but then look at mine I wish I never had.xx**

**Arya: your kinds unlucky. Joffrey's an utter twat.Xx and he hurt Sansa so he's a.double twat.**

**Gendry: also the fact we fucking hate him...Xx**

**Arya: yeah that too.Xx**

**Gendry:. This one I like. You look really good. Sansa took this one when us two her and a whole lot of us went out remember?xx**

**Arya: OMG no just don't, it looks like I'm wearing those blue plastic shoes you get from the swimming pool. Ugh why. But yeah I rememberxx**

**Gendry: Nahh, you look good!Xx**

**Arya: whatever you say....**

**Gendry: gtg. Talk in a few bye babes xxx lyl**

**Arya: byeee lysmxx**

 

 

some of the other selfies I chose to go with it. 

 .  

 . 


	7. Roslin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, when I read/watched ASOIAF/GoT I always imagined what the Edmure XRoslin marriage could have been like, if they had done it willingly and already like each other. 
> 
> So in this I might ship them I don't know. But in an ideal world, their marriage goes to plans and stuff.
> 
> In this, Edmure is a teacher at MBA and Roslin a student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the years and age boundaries. Using the Stark kids as examples, if you have questions about characters ages, just ask :)
> 
> 1 year: 12-13 (Rickon-12)  
> 2 year: 14-15 (Arya-15)  
> 3 year: 16-17 (Sansa-16+Bran-16)  
> 4 year: 18-19 (Robb-19+Jon Snow-18)  
> Collage establishments: 20-..

“Hey Mr Tully!” Roslin yelled walking to Edmure. She was wearing a very thin loose cotton tank top, with short shorts and vans. When he saw her, Edmure's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Which Roslin was happy for…

“Good afternoon M’s. Frey.” She smiled up at him and was walking into the building. He followed her at a fast pace.

“how are you?”

“I’m good, where’s your father?” Sighing Roslin opened the door leaning into the main building.

“he didn’t come. Some of my sister’s did though. I do hate him sometimes.” Edmure gave her arm a squeeze, the contact made her jump. “it seems different from last year.” Roslin looked at him. Changing the subject. _God’s I want to hug him…_

“yes. We got lots of renovations.” Nodding Roslin walked around a corner where nobody was. Edmure leant against the wall. A intricately designed wall, with snow and mountains in a wintertime setting to signify the Blue house.  
Biting her lip, Roslin quickly looked around the corner before swiftly reaching up and kissing his cheek. Then she ran out the door laughing, to meet up with Jeyne (Westerling).

“I did it!” Roslin shouted as she approached Jeyne. Turning with her mouth in an O shape, Jeyne hugged her friend.

  
“oh my god. I didn’t believe you would. I’m so happy!!! If will be like a Jane Eyre relationship. Oh God’s that would be perfect!” Roslin was just imagining it now. But this time, him kissing her, and on the lips…. “oh, here he is.” Edmure was walking up behind Roslin. She smiled at Jeyne and turned sharply.

The Tully man looked confused more than anything. “What, why, Roslin?” He whispered. She shrugged.

“I’ve wanted to do that, for a while, so I thought I might as well at the start of the year.” She then pushed her hair out of the way of her face into a messy bun, sort, of, thing.

“Roslin, I’m flattered. But, come on, we need to talk somewhere. Come to my office.” Edmure tugged her arm a little. Smiling she looked back at Jeyne and she was laughing.

His office was on the other side of the academy, near the autumn house. They were completely and utterly alone, and Roslin wanted to take advantage of that. When the door had closed, Roslin turned to Edmure, pressing her body very close against him. He head turned and she was about to kiss him when he spoke.

“We can’t.”

“Why not?” She whispered. As Roslin went further up she stopped. “kiss me.” Edmure looked nervously at her. “it’s okay, don’t worry.” Hands snaked around his neck and his went up her shirt touching Roslin s skin. Edmure hesitant at first, then suddenly crashed his lips against hers, and she smiled into the kiss.

Their hands were all over each other now, touching every part of them they could find. Then the bell rang, pulling the two apart. Roslin broke away, very slowly. Staring down embarrassed. Edmure pulled up her chin and smiled. “go now. I’ll see you soon.” Untangling their hands from one another. Roslin opened the door to a still empty wing of the school.

Reaching up for one last kiss. Roslin ran out of the room and yelled. Punching the air. She bad missed the briefing, but oh well, now to her room. She slid across the floor when close to her room and arrived in the doorway with a semi rape race and arms above her head. Jeyne burst out laughing when she saw her.

Roslin closed the door before turning to her friend and screaming. “ON TH LIPS JEYNE,THE LIPS!!!” He expression was one of surprise and amusement. “and be felt me up a bit…” Cringing slightly Roslin and Jeyne sat on two of the four beds that they had claimed.

The other girls that they were sharing with, were, Alysane Mormont and Allyria Dayne. But the two best friends didn’t really care who they shared with as long as they, were in the same room. “it’s what I’ve wanted for sooooo long. Now I feel….. inflated, on top of the moon. Whatever you so wish. Is it like that with Robb?” Jeyne nodded.

“yes, I always love every minute being with him.” Roslin leant back onto her pillows, before turning onto her stomach and putting her iPod on the docking station. Pressing play, some Clean Bandit started playing and the two chorused to A+E.

 _ **I’m a snake, I’m a tricky little freak,**_  
_**I’m a killer you won’t see me as I slither down the street I make noise and I’m poised like a train as you please,**_  
_**I make heat when I tweet I am the real McCoy,**_  
_**all the lies that you say to me, better pray for me, better kill me or pay for me, gotta get what you want, get what you want,**_  
_**and all those things that I see you do, they make me breathe for you,**_  
_**I better kiss you or kill you too, gotta get what you want, get what you want**_  
_God’s I’ve missed this!_ Roslin thought.

 


	8. Greyworm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greyworm has a conversation with Missandei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the years and age boundaries. Using the Stark kids as examples, if you have questions about characters ages, just ask :)
> 
> 1 year: 12-13 (Rickon-12)  
> 2 year: 14-15 (Arya-15)  
> 3 year: 16-17 (Sansa-16+Bran-16)  
> 4 year: 18-19 (Robb-19+Jon Snow-18)  
> Collage establishments: 20-..

Greyworm was an Egyptian student, who didn’t speak much English. Keeping pretty quietly as usual. He was never a talker, always very set on concentration and honouring friends. Of course there wouldn’t be much of that with no friends.

Nobody had come up to him, apart from the girl. He liked her. She was tanned with afro frizzy hair and wearing a lacey dress with a zip down the back. “hello.” She smiled sweetly and he nodded.

“مرحبًا، أنا أتكلم العربية أيضا. اسمي Missandei و؟.” _Hello, I speak Arabic too. My name is Missandei and you?._

“Greyworm.” _I will try to speak English now._ “I...happy..someone….talk..Arabic.” Missadei just smiled. _Beautiful_ Greyworm thought.

“well, Greyworm. Do you want me to teach you English?” Greyworm only just understood, but he did all the same.

“yes….please.” She smiled again and they walked out of the briefing together.  
“What’s your room?” Greyworm handed her the email he had been given.  
“Room 36 level 2.” She muttered. Pulling him by his hand she went off, they went into a lift where Missandei tapped her finger on his hand in time with the crappy lift music.

It was then Greyworm realised that she was still holding his hand. _Shit_.  
Up another set of stairs and along a corridor Missandei popped her head around the door. To find Jon Snow and Samwell Tarly.

“Hey guys. This is Grey..Worm.” she tugged the boy in front of the door. “he’s from Egypt and speaks mostly Arabic. So, if you need anything desperately need, get me to translate. In any other case. Bye.” Missandei gave Greyworm and reassuring squeeze and then left him with the two boys.

“hi.” They said at the said at the same time. Jon and Sam were playing a card game on Jon’s bed and Greyworm sat next to Sam.  
Thus a friendship was formed.

 


	9. Brienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne meets the newbie girls, and is going to be their head of year from now on. Apart from Dany, obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the years and age boundaries. Using the Stark kids as examples, if you have questions about characters ages, just ask :)
> 
> 1 year: 12-13 (Rickon-12)  
> 2 year: 14-15 (Arya-15)  
> 3 year: 16-17 (Sansa-16+Bran-16)  
> 4 year: 18-19 (Robb-19+Jon Snow-18)  
> Collage establishments: 20-..

_So here are the newbies…_ Brienne looked at the array of new students before her. This lot were the girls. Not to many.

“right then girls! Listen up. I’m going to be your year head until you leave now. So were stuck with each other. Today your going to put on you PE kit and were doing some athletics.” Most of the girls groaned. But a brunette, a blonde and a silvery haired girl turned to each other smiling.

The PE kit was the only issued uniform, apart from concert wear, which was an issued black laced dress for girl ,a black and white tux for boys. For girls the kit was a black skirt with two red stripes going up the sides, or the same in shorts, and the top was a way to low cut V neck the showed everything... when you bent over. It was white, and airy, with two red stripes going from the bottom to the fake collar, that was actually just stuck to the fabric. White trainers were required, and my black football sock, that were pushed down to the ankle. There was an optional black jumper with a red outlined collar.

  
Unfortunately, the boys who were a year older and the new boys were also out on the field playing football. Many wolf whistled as the girls past. “Come on girls, let’s head to the track. I’ll do a warm up and then some stretches.” Loads of the girls had jumpers on, and looked pretty cold with the wind blowing like it was at the time.

  
Looking over at the boys Jaime smirked at her. Rolling her eyes Brienne yelled. “ just follow what in doing.” She started by running on the spot and then went into some star jumps. Slowly Brienne picked up the pace of everything and then stopped. All the girls were panting except five.

  
“Do you want to take the stretches?” Brienne looked at one of the five. A girl with short brown hair. Looking surprised the girl stepped forward.

  
“just normal, just running stretching. Yeah?” Brienne nodded and the girl smiled. “Arya by the way. Arya Stark.” Smiling back, Brienne went over to join Jaime. Who happens to be next to all the bibs, football’s, rugby balls and stopwatches. Kneeling down, Brienne was untangling the stopwatches.

  
“they don’t seem to hopeless.” Jaime gestured to the girls. Who were doing some lunges.

  
“not, terrible… There are a select five, and I think I could make athletes out of them. If they aren’t already. I reckon she is. Arya Stark. Ned's daughter. Her sister was going out with your brat of a nephew Joff. He abused her Jaime. You should make him apologise.” Jaime smiled.

  
“If I’m honest, I don’t give two fucks about my nephew or what he does. But Tommen and Myrcella have done no harm. Keep an eye on her. You promise?” Nodding at him. A hand was trust at her.

“Shake on it?” Jaime asked. Rolling her eyes, she shook it.  
As she picked up two stopwatches Brienne noticed the boys whistling. The girls were doing press ups and you could see right down their tops. A boy was looking almost too intently at Arya. So Brienne gave him a look, but it didn’t seem to phase him.

  
“We’ll start with a simple 100M.” Brienne labeled the girls with different numbers and got them into groups. First was, Arya, Wylla, Allyria and Myrcella. Brienne yelled “TAKE YOUR MARKS, SET.” Then she fired a blank from the starter gun.  
As expected, Arya stormed thorough ahead of the rest. Picking up a lucozade Brienne threw it to her.

  
When they had finished PE for the day, the girls were given their timetables back and sent off to lessons. Brienne noticed Arya waiting by the boys changing room.

  
“Who you waiting for. Boyfriend?” To her, Arya didn’t seem the sort of girl, to have a boyfriend but she nodded.

  
“yes, Gendry.”

  
“ah, yes I know of Gendry, he was in the rugby team last year and I’m told, his club and him got to national level?” Arya nodded. As Gendry walked out of the changing room.

  
“Bye miss.” Arya walked off with Gendry hand in hand.  
Brienne walked back to the PE office, to find Syrio and Jaime trying to play office basketball. They had got a tiny basketball hoop the fitted around bins and frequently, in spare time. Trying to throw paper in mostly.

  
Syrio was always better, but Jaime, being frickin Jaime, would never back from a fight or a challenge. “there is no way that you will be beat me.” Brienne always liked Siryo's Spanish accent.

  
“there’s no way in hell I’m backing down. I’m only….. 10-3 down….” Syrio laughed and Jaime gave him a glare. Brienne sat opposite Jamie’s desk and went onto her register. Filling out the information, she leant back in her chair. Sighing.

  
“life so hard for you wench?” Jaime asked getting 0 out of 3 pieces of paper into the bin.

  
“no, but tiring.”

  
“now that I can agree with.” Syrio threw in another piece of paper. “11-3, give up now Jaime!” Jaime just shook his head. What a twat.

  
“Jaime, your not going to win.” He put on a _how do you know_ sort of face, which made Brienne laugh.

_God Dammit Jaime Lannister stop being so bloody perfect!_

 

_ _


	10. Tyrion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion chats with Shae. (BTW in this Shae is German). Then a bit with Robb Stark. (BTW Tyrion is Robb's years, year head).
> 
> Here are the years and age boundaries. Using the Stark kids as examples, if you have questions about characters ages, just ask :) 
> 
> 1 year: 12-13 (Rickon-12)  
> 2 year: 14-15 (Arya-15)  
> 3 year: 16-17 (Sansa-16+Bran-16)  
> 4 year: 18-19 (Robb-19+Jon Snow-18)  
> Collage establishments: 20-..

**Tyrion: Hey**  
**Shae: My Lion**  
**Tyrion: Did you have any newbies today?**  
**Shae: No, but I will tomorrow. Set one German**  
**Tyrion: Joy**  
**Shae: Yeah..**  
**Tyrion: You coming back today, I could fuck you again?**  
**Shae: As pleasing as that sounds, no I can’t, I have more test marking than ever. For your years first German A level mock. So I need full concentration.**  
**Tyrion: Ah yes, my year of hooligans. All you need to know is that it’s Theon Greyjoys year, and your sorted for knowing what there going to be like.**  
**Shae: He’s not that bad. At least in my classes. But if I’m being honest, he looks at my boobs a little too much. I mean it was Ros last year, and she’s left now, so who will he latch onto next. Did you know I was Ros's mentor last year?**  
**Tyrion: No, but your probably the one that got the idea of fucking Theon Greyjoy into her head.**  
**Shae: No comment…..**  
**Tyrion: So where you sleeping tonight?**  
**Shae: There’s that hotel next to the school, remember? There probably, I’m not on duty tonight so I don’t need to stay the night here.**  
**Tyrion: Wait, was I?**  
**Shae: No, but you are tomorrow, with Jaime and some other people**  
**Tyrion: Ugh, just have to literally stay up the majority of the night, and ill go two nights, without fucking you! That’s just cruelty.**  
**Shae: Oh God’s, there doing rounds to see what the teachers are doing gotta go byex**  
**Tyrion: K byex**  
Tyrion put his phone down on the side table and picked up his tablet. Opening his email in his inbox popped up one from

 **R. Stark** , wait, Tyrion thought. That’s Robb right? Not Rick, Ricken, Rickon?  
But no, it wasn’t Rickon, it was Robb, he always had banter with Robb and Theon, as Theon was similar to Tyrion, in the way of wanting to fuck girls. Then Robb was very clever and Tyrion liked that.  
**Hey Mr Lannister! All excited for New year, I know I’m not, any new twats coming in?**  
Tyrion thought about not replying, but that went away soon.

  
**Salutations, apparently I can’t reveal whether I think students are twats, well, not anymore. But I can tell you, Joffrey has not got any better. He has a new girlfriend, Margaery Tyrell. (Rich girl).**

  
**Reply!: Hahaha, me and Theon have our old room, with Sandor Clegnae and Bronn. Your friend.**

  
**Ah, Bronn, need to visit him. Been so long. Well see you for triple politics tomorrow!**

  
**Reply!: Oh fuck. Don’t tell my dad I said that…..**

  
**Noted**

 

 


	11. Margaery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is only a short one. Margaery is with Loras and Renly, at the first dinner of the term.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the years and age boundaries. Using the Stark kids as examples, if you have questions about characters ages, just ask :)
> 
> 1 year: 12-13 (Rickon-12)  
> 2 year: 14-15 (Arya-15)  
> 3 year: 16-17 (Sansa-16+Bran-16)  
> 4 year: 18-19 (Robb-19+Jon Snow-18)  
> Collage establishments: 20-..
> 
> I wanted Margaery to be blonde just cause it's easier with pictures and I prefer natalie blonde anyway.

Margaery sat next to Loras in the dinner hall that night. Joffrey wasn’t starting for two weeks so she had some time with her brother before being taken away by the monster. She knew she was doing it so the Baratheon's would give planning permission and funding to the Tyrells.

  
“Where’s Renly?” Margaery asked her brother. Sitting up straighter than she should and wrapping her leather jacket around her. Loras shrugged.  
“probably be here soon.” She took her brothers hand, squeezing it. He gave a weak smile. _He’s sad, I know he is._  
Margaery saw some girls filling up the hall,some from her year, but none came to sit with her and her brother. She knew she was in a room with a newbie who’s my age, _Joffrey’s sister and a bilingual girl called….. Missandei?_ Then noticing Renly, Margaery made a gesture and he saw her smiling. Loras turned and smiled widely, they had been apart for too long and Margaery hated seeing her brother upset.

  
“Evening, my fellow Tyrells! Where’s Willas?” She rolled her eyes and pointed to Willas sitting in the cormer with some boys that he had never met properly. Ignoring his sister and brother.  
“How are you?” Loras and Renly were at the back side of the hall, facing the rest of the year in the corner, she swore that they were holding hands, it was probably true. It was so hard to understand her brother sometimes, even if they were as close as twins.

  
She knew he loved Renly, and that she had only gone out with Renly so Loras could get close to him. That she was basically a piece in a chess game you would always need. But Margaery still wanted to have a life, at one point, to be able to make her own decisions and have her family’s consent. That was important.

 

 

 Margaery                                The jacket

  the dress


	12. Ygritte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ygritte wakes up, on the first full day at MBA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, about the Ibiza stuff, there will probably be some flashbacks for all the characters that went. Mainly Sansan though. Cause it's bæ...
> 
>  
> 
> Here are the years and age boundaries. Using the Stark kids as examples, if you have questions about characters ages, just ask :)
> 
> 1 year: 12-13 (Rickon-12)  
> 2 year: 14-15 (Arya-15)  
> 3 year: 16-17 (Sansa-16+Bran-16)  
> 4 year: 18-19 (Robb-19+Jon Snow-18)  
> Collage establishments: 20-..

Ygritte woke up, and stretched. Looking at herself in the bedside mirror she nearly cried out. Stopping herself with her hand, _oh my holy God’s, what the fuck????_ _How the hell is it this bad?_ Trying to comb her fingers through the matted mess, Ygritte yelped quietly and winced at the tugging.

Looking at her clock, it was 6am they had until 9 to be at school,and she was always an early riser. Being a _camping enthusiast_ thats what she called it and a _natural born survivor_ , Ygritte often had taken trips with her care home friends, they went out a lot, which suited her.

Sometimes, she would break off from the group, much annoying the adults, and go set up camp somewhere else better, or go explore. Being basically the only girl in a sea of boys since she was six had been really weird.

Before six she had been in an all girls one. The foster home she went to had been unisex but girls didn’t seem to go there, and the boys thought they could push her around. But she had been one starting the fights, and finishing them.

She took self defence classes like the other kids, but had started archery last year as a hobby at MBA and was quite good at it.

Missing the first two years of MBA where she could have joined, may have been a mistake, as she joined in the last two years of staying there, before the non compulsory collage, that she would probably attend.

Her foster father had come to her at the age of 14 and adopted her at 15. His name, Mance Rayder, was the type of dad she wanted, to take her away from the foster home, but still not give her much attention.

He had told her, when he met her that he knew she wouldn’t want much. Ygritte was grateful for that much. He had funded her to go to MBA in the second year of being with him at 16, turning 17 and then this year she was 18.

 _A new start for me ,and alcohol…_ Ygritte had made quite clear in the summer holidays she was up for partying. Only being 17, but who cares, _Mance can get me out of anything bad that happens._

She had gone to Ibiza, with Jon, Jeyne Westerling, Robb, Sansa, Bronn, Renly, Loras and Sandor Clegane tagging along, for good measure, as he was the oldest and the best at drinking games.

It had been the best week of her life, drinking shots till she was so drunk, they had to carry her back to the hotel,or the other time, where all of them, apart from Sandor, passed out on the floor.

He had stayed there, making sure nothing happened. She had asked if Sansa could come, just because it was right after Joffrey had broken up with her, and Ygritte felt bad not bringing her for some fun.

Her and Sansa probably had the most fun, but Ygritte drank more, by a very, very, very, very large margin. Sansa had only been turning 16 that year, but Ned thought it would be a quiet week in a small villa near the coast.

Well that’s what they Ygritte told them. She had printed off fake receipts and brochures about the place just so Sansa could come. Sansa had always been grateful for that,and now her and Sansa were pretty good friends, and her with Jeyne Westerling.

Loras and Renly getting together had been brilliant to, everyone could see they wanted each other.The other seven (Not including Renly and Loras) that were there, had cheered when they kissed, and also promised to keep their secret, as it was supposed to be one, apparently.

Looking over to the other bed, Arya was sound asleep, and so were Meera and Shireen. Ygritte didn’t mind sharing with the new girls, they were nice, funny, and fairly similar to her. Meera and Arya more but Shireen was a good kid.

She also wanted to be friends with Arya, as she was Sansa, Jon and Robb's family, (Bran and Rickon's too obviously, but Ygritte hasn’t ever met them) and they were three of her closest friends. Jon more so.

The things that had transpired between them had been one, that was something she thought, or hoped would be forever. Things were going well, but Ygritte always had doubts. Even though she loved Jon, more than anything.

_“You know nothing Jon Snow.” She remembered saying one night when they were hanging out together, alone._

_“Tell you what I do know, for absolute certain. I know, I love you.” Ygritte had looked down then, not being able to reach his gaze, he brought up her chin, and kissed her cheeks. Leaving her, and smiling, Jon Snow walked away. The next day, it all started for Ygritte, something that was worth everything._

Looking into the mirror again, Ygritte huffed, picking up a comb, she brushed out the tangles as best she could, before picking up a cream ribbon and placing it on her lap, she had found it in her first year, and never lost for the world.

Pulling back two bits of hair from the sides of her temples, she attached them together with a hairband, proceeding to swear loudly and openly.

Only for a second, just because she had pulled out some hair, and it hurt. The tie of hair was hardly neat, with bits sticking out and some in the air, some wavy some straight, some matted, and some with no utter purpose but to annoy her.

Picking up the ribbon in her lap, she tied it around the hairband, into a three loop that she loved. Letting the now more tamed mass of hair down on her shoulders, Ygritte smiled. Wiping away the make up from the night before with some wipes.

 


	13. Edmure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmure chats in the PE office and does some archery with someone...
> 
> Lucy Hale is my imagine of Roslin and Jonathan Rhys Meyers as Edmure

Edmure’s alarm went off at six thirty and he sat up, looking around his small apartment. Then remembering what happened with Roslin before they started the talk from Robert B yesterday, even if he did love the girl, he wasn’t exactly the person she would be wanting.

She doesn’t understand that yet. _Oh fuck this._ He had just remembered that he had Roslin for archery today, _and she would undoubtedly do something stupid, act like she had no idea what she was doing so he had to guide her hands, fall onto him, or something._

Then Edmure laughed, because he wouldn’t mind any of those things to happen, just not I front of a whole class of other people. Her best friend Jeyne Westerling had encouraged her to do most of it when they first met, and she once came up to him saying.  
_“Were not doing this for a laugh, she genuinely likes you, and you like her, so what’s the problem?”_

That was after Roslin had been failing to spend more time with him, when she turned up to his apartment, and walked up to him at MBA. Or got detentions purposely, she tested him then, an he sort of gave in a little. But even know is resistant as ever, as _I’m a teacher she’s a student, why can’t she see that?_

Getting up out of bed, Edmure walked to the wardrobe. Taking out some baggy cricket shorts and a tighter short sleeved shirt. He had told the kids in an email, to wear, a long sleeved thermal and a short sleeved sports or PE top, over it. Then shorts or leggings, and trainers. Looking outside, it was quite grey and he thought it would rain.

So sitting down to his laptop, he directed an email to his whole class, and co teacher, Anguy. Telling them, it would be inside today, just in case it rained.  
Anguy, was his young prodigy, a brilliant young archer, born in Spain, and brought up there till he was ten, then moved to Norfolk and didn’t bring much of an accent with him.

So he got the Norfolk one, and named that his home.  
His parents were died, and that was why he came to England. No one knew of any of his relatives so he was adopted. Thank god he got the chance to be an archer, or we would be deprived a great one. He had a different approach to archery and Edmure liked that, he didn’t use the standard ways,or that were considered normal.

Grabbing his sports back full of archery stuff, he picked it up and put it on the sofa near the front door. Going into the kitchen he quickly ate a BLT he had bought yesterday night from the Waitrose near his apartment.

Then picked up his bag and closing the front door he walked out to his car. A black Audi B8 S4, he liked the car and it wasn’t to pricey either. Also that he was one of the only adults working at MBA with a clean car.

The male teachers, nearly all of them were hopeless, and the women were not any better, only a few select teachers were tidy. It was relatively un heard of.  
The drive to the gates of MBA, was about half an hour, and he got there at half past seven, pressing the buzzer to be let in. Someone buzzed him in, and looking up at the towering front building he smiled to himself, this is going to be a good year,I just know it will.

He went around the round about to the teacher, coaches, visiting parents and mini bus car park, getting into one of the spaces saying **PE**. Strictly speaking, he wasn’t a PE Teacher. But the spaces were split into subjects. He saw, **PE, History, Science, Politics** and **Language** spaces were filled, then be remembered he was on duty tomorrow, with Tyrion, Ned, Obeyrn, Ellaria, Jaime and Bejen.

Walking through to the PE office, was greeted by a sleeping Jaime, while Syrio and Brienne were playing bin basketball. Laughing as Jaime continued to snore. “Edmure!” Brienne shouts as he enters, smiling nods at Jaime, “Lazy bitch.” He laughs and Syrio throws some paper at him.

Putting down his Archery sports bag, Edmure stands next to his office chair, about two meters from the bin, and grins at Syrio. “I will obviously get this in.” Throwing the paper it lands on the ring of the hoop and bounces off. “damn.” Be curses.

“At least you can admit your defeat, Jaime still insists I have not beat him yet, but I think not.” Syrio wheels his chair back to his desk in the office and clicks his mouse a few times. “What have you this morning?” Syrio looked at Edmure.

“Group A 4TH years, joy.” Brienne laughed.

“I have the third years today, with Sansa, Arianne, Jeyne Poole and Margaery. They will probably never shut up!” He rolled his eyes at Brienne. Walking over to Jaime, he pulled back his chair and the sleeping blonde fell of it onto the floor. Groaning he glared up at a grinning Edmure.

Then turned onto his front on the floor, as presumed sleeping. “Lazy Bastard.” Brienne whispered.

13.30 Edmure looked at his watch. Some of the fourth years would be here soon. Roslin, Theon Greyjoy, Loras Tyrell, Ygritte, Bronn, Jon Snow and Pyp. Roslin was there, as she said _“Just to pass the time, and be near you.”_ At the end of the second term last school year. When they were choosing their extra curriculum sports or others, to fill the time. Around all the revision and small amounts of lessons, and of course the mocks and tests.

Lunch finished at three for the fourth years, as they got to lessons later, and we’re aloud to be in classrooms by as late as twelve. With free periods they often revised in their rooms before going to compulsory lessons.

He walked into the indoor archery range, and walked across the eight lanes, picking up the arrows and bows left by the second years. Apart from one lane that was neat probably _Arya Stark._ Putting the arrows in the various arrow tubes he stood up going to the targets next. Then hearing the door close behind him he called, not facing the individual.

“You’re a bit late Anguy. I thought you said that yo…” But he was cut off as a pair of slender arms wrapped around his shoulders and they jumped on him.  
“Hey!” Roslin raised her voice and kissed Edmure’s neck lightly. He turned his head and smiled at her. Jumping to the ground Roslin smiled up at him.

Moving forward to kiss him, Edmure moved back shaking his head. “it’s fine, I saw Anguy chatting up some college students in the courtyard, so he’ll be a while, and I checked. The fourth years that are meant to be here have a German or French mock, I’m the only one in the group that doesn’t take German or French.” She got close to his face. “So I, can stay here.” Roslin kissed one cheek. “with you.” The other. “For the while.” His forehead. “Ed-mure Tull-y.” Reaching his lips, Edmure gave in and let the young woman kiss him.

Putting out his hand, he pulled her closer to him, and she blushed, breaking the kiss to have a girlish giggle, Roslin wrapped her arms around his stomach and leant her head on his chest. He breathed in the scent of her, _fruit, or flowers, or both._

Suddenly looking up at him Edmure stroked her soft cheek. Smiling weakly, then noticing she had tears in her eyes.

“My Lady is crying.” He says called her My Lady when she was upset. Her head placed itself back on his chest.

“My Lord is kind. I’m fine. Don’t worry.” Edmure pulled up her face gently.  
“Is there a reason you came so quickly?” Roslin suddenly smiled, and suddenly the room looked a lot brighter with her happy again.

“Of course, I wanted to see you, I didn’t see you at all over the holidays and it was so horrible I felt I needed to see you again, yesterday was great, but you were apprehensive. Why didn’t, you want to kiss me?” _Oh sweet Roslin How could she think it was her. She understands little of my apprehension, how could she? She would he seen as a victim if anything came of our meetings._

“It’s not you that I am apprehensive toward, it is the consequences of events, ones that, could, follow. I don’t want anything to happen to you, you know that. That’s what worries me, that something could happen to you, or you could be called a victim. Or..” But Roslin put a finger to his lips and shshh'd him.

“Please, don’t.” He took her hand in his and walked to one of the arrow tubes with the purple and green fetching and nock, that Roslin often chose. She picked up an arm guard and a black chest guard slipping it over her head and under her arm over her right breast.

While Edmure put the arrows in a quiver and picked up a black recurve bow. His, recurve bow, his favourite too. “Are you sure? I usually have to use a long bow.” Edmure shook his head, and held her hand while he put the finger tab on her index finger.

“I trust you, and I can buy another.” She still looked anxious, but took the bow anyway. Edmure attached the arm guard to her right arm, and guided her over to the eighth lane. She set up in her stance sideways on, with an outstretched arm she held out the bow. Seeming to be working out something, Edmure gave her the quiver with she attached around her waist.

Latching the green nock onto the string, Roslin outstretched her arm to a full extension and bought the string up to her face. Pulling back, as far as she could go, and keeping deadly still, Roslin let go of the arrow and it pierced just between the eight and seven ring. Causing Roslin to squeal with delight.

“I’ve never done that well! I’ve only ever got fives with a long bow.” She beamed and Edmure saw the little gap in her teeth and he knew, _I could never stop loving her._ Then Roslin held onto the bow and lowered her arms. "Can you help me hold it, please?" She did some puppy dog eyes mocking a child and he rolled his eyes. Going to stand behind her. 

As soon as his hands were on hers she dropped one and put it on his crotch. "Not such a floppy fish now, are we."  _What the fuck is she doi... ah..oh god... She better not do anything else while we're here._

"That God damn rumour has reached even your ears?" Roslin nodded and walked over to the wall, laying the bow and the quiver against the wall, she pulled the chest guard over her head and pulled of the tab and arm guard. 

Walking to Edmure she took his face in her hands, stroking his face and playing with his auburn hair. She had begged him to keep it that colour last year. Before everything had happened so quickly and to him she was just a pupil. So he didn't dye his hair brown, even through he wanted to. 

Roslin snaked a hand up Edmure's tight sports shirt. Rubbing a hand over the curves of his stomach and chest, small and big indents of muscle. Only bringing the two heads closer. He quickly pushed his head forward to hers and she gently met them. 

Smiling into the contact Edmure put a hand around her waist and the other on the back of her head. 

 

 

. 

** School Years for the main and listed characters, I’ll do the teacher roles next chapter  **

_**First year: Rickon Stark(12), Shireen Baratheon(12), Wylla Manderly(13), Allyria Dayne(13), Myrcella Baratheon(13), Trystane Martell(13), Lommy Greenhands** _ _**13), Hot pie(13), , Daisy (13), Janei Lannister (13), Tyrek Lannister (13) Ermesande Hayford (13), Tommen Baratheon(12)** _

_**Second year: Arya Stark (15), Jojen Reed(15), Doreah (15), Alysane Mormont(14), Elia Sand (14), Sarella Sand (15), Podrick Payne (15), Kayla(15), (fair) Walda Frey(14), Amerei Frey(14), Mycah(14), Pate(Of the Blue Fork) (14)** _

_**Third Year: Sansa Stark(16), Jeyne Poole(16), Bran Stark(16), Mya Stone (17) Myranda Royce(17), Willas Tyrell (17), Harold Hardyng(17), Gendry Waters/Baratheon(16), Joffrey Baratheon(17), Jaqen H'ghar(17), Margaery Tyrell(16), Gilly(17), Lancel Lannister (17),** _

_**Fourth year: Roslin Frey (19), Jeyne Westerling(18), Sandor Clegane(19), Robb Stark(19), Ygritte (19), Jon Snow(18), Samwell Tarly (18), Lancel Lannister (18), Bronn (19), Theon Greyjoy (19), Meyrn Trant(19), Greyworm (18), Missandei (18), Daenerys Targaryen(18), Loras Tyrell(18), Renly Baratheon(18) Arianne Martell (18),** _


	14. Ashara

**New Message Gmail:**  
**To: Kayla**  
**Cc/Bcc, From: adayne@mba.com**  
**Subject: BGC!!!! At the echo arena**  
**Message: Kayla, you’ve been selected for the British Gymnastics Championships!!!! There in 6 months, so you need to do floor routines now. As that is what you were selected for. This is your first real major, and you need to make a statement. Try to show you flexibility as much as possible. I have some general ideas for routines but I’ll need your help to finalize.**  
**All the best, Your coach,**  
**Ms. A. Dayne**

Ashara looked at the email from the BG association, and forwarded it to Kayla. _She’ll need all, she can get now._

Taking out her phone she unlocked it and went onto her messages. Smiling as she saw one from Barristan. Pressing on the tab with her finger, it read.

 **Barristan: Sorry, won't be back till a little later. There's some stuff at the office I need to fill out for one of Roberts, establishments. I put some ready meals in the fridge yesterday, so you won't need to wait for me.x** Ashara texted back.

**Ashara: Okay,don't worry. Thank you. Love you so muchxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Barristan always said she seemed the more affectionate, but she always said it was because she was younger and more prone to over doing things. But he always told her she was wrong and he needed to try more.  
Leaning back into her office chair, she looked at Brienne.

“I’ve got one at the BGC's.” Ashara told her, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hoodie sleeve. Brienne nodded, and turned back to her computer. _Rude, God’s I miss Elia_. She was talking about Elia Martell, her best friend. She, her husband and their two children, died in a car crash as they were traveling down to Ashara's house.

She never really recovered loosing her best friend. Barristan found it hard to console her after it had happened, and rightly so. The two had known each other since reception. All the way through primary and secondary school, then university. Of which they both attended Cambridge and the Olympic gymnastics there.

But they gave up their dreams of becoming Olympic gymnasts, as Elia married and had a child, Ashara had no desire to do it without her. So she became a teacher and coach instead, which she enjoyed, as when she wasn’t on maternity leave. Elia was her co-coach, Ashara always had more of the talent, and also that Elia often was ill. In hospital, and, at the doctors. Being a very frail, and fairly weak person. She wasn’t ideal for gymnastics anyway. 

  
She didn’t have any classes for sixth, so Ashara packed up her stuff, and slung her bag over her shoulder. Picking up her superdry coat and registers to hand to the office.

She had gym practice with her more advanced students tomorrow,the girls being Daisy, Kayla,Mhaegen, and her one male gymnast, Olyvar, didn’t seem to care for any of the teasing he might get, he had one of those I really don’t give a shit personalities. Which was what Ashara liked about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashara was Barristan Selmys love interest.... I think... People thought there was something between Ned and Ashara, so I made her his ex.  
> Kayla is one of the whores Pod gets, she's the really flexible one who can do the Myranese knot thingy.  
> Ashara was Elia Martell's hand maiden, so I made them Bff's.


	15. Bran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran is in Tyrions history lesson, as he looks back bit and about his GCSE stuff.  
> P.S Mr.Mormont is Jeor not Jorah.

Bran wheeled into Mr. Lannisters history class with Jojen just behind him. He got to a place at the front of the classroom and Jojen moved the chair out the way. Wheeling into the space, everyone else stood around him. “Right, we ready?” Mr.Lannister asked, walking into the room and standing on the raised floor in front of the desks.

Like all the classrooms, it looked like a lecture hall, with raised seating areas going upwards and a stage at the bottom for teachers. With blackboards and smart boards behind the teachers desk.

  
But this classroom was smaller Bran noticed. He didn’t have Mr.Lannister last year, he had Mr.Mormont instead for history. Which he very much enjoyed. As Mr. Mormont had been his teacher for first and second year, and Bran had got used to his teaching methods.

  
Although, Sansa, Robb and Jon had reassured him that he was a wonderful teacher.

  
They’re GCSE's were on history of medicine, Nazi Germany, Trench Warfare and the school had decided the last section would be where the kids did they’re own research and did an essay, or multiple on a time period stretching at least three years about anything. So if they chose three years of WWI Britain, they could do it.

  
Bran had chosen the last three years of the American Civil war. Just because he was a great fan of Lincoln, and all about him. He first watched a movie about him in first year and it made him want to read his autobiography. Of which there are three. He read one in first year, and the other two in second year so he was prepared for third.

  
He faced forward, as Jojen passed him his bag from behind his chair. He got out his pencil case, history book, school homework diary, research and the three Lincoln autobiographies. Mr. Lannister smiled at him, before launching into a lecture about war medicine.


	16. Daenerys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany is having her first real conversations with her roommates. Involving the Starving Games and The Hangover....

Daenerys walked into her dorm, where the three other girls were already sat on their beds. She had chatted to Myrcella and Missandei yesterday evening. But hadn't had a chance to talk to Margaery. She hadn’t been in till late yesterday.

“Hi Dany.” Myrcella greeted her. Dany had told her that they were joining at the same time, and that she would be nice and friendly with first years anyway, so having her in the room was alright.

  
She suspected that Myrcella felt a little weird being in a room with one third year and two fourth year’s. Dany knew how to relate to that. Feeling left out and alienated was not new, Viserys had tried to get her back into school last year, but it didn’t work, and she was so scared and shy that she never did anything. So scared she would mess it up, also that she didn’t want to do work, and didn’t want to interact. But she had promised her brother that this year, she was ready.

  
“Hey.” She replied smiling. Pausing before adding. “Missandei, Margaery, how are you both?” Missandei looked up from her textbook and Margaery from her phone. They both smiled.

  
“Very well thank you.” Missandei told her. The silence was deafening and so awkward. “What have you chosen for your A Levels Dany?” Missandei broke the ice.

  
“Oh, um History, politics, geography and Physics.” Suddenly Margaery started laughing looking at her phone. The other three girls looked at her questionably. Margaery looked up and took out her headphones.

  
“Oh my gosh, sorry, I was just watching a parody film about the hunger games… called the starving games.” The other three looked intently at her so she carried on. All Daenerys was thinking was _try to just not and act like you know what your doing…_ “Like in one of ' _Kantmiss Evershot_ ' scenes, she’s basically being Sherlock Holmes, and like deducing how to kill her opponents. And one of them.” She started laughing, “One is that the hormonal teenager, he's like, a porn addict, so she allows ' _personal assets_ ' to assist her. By letting him have a motorboat before snapping his neck, and then another one, was stabbing an ache prone girl with spot cream.” The three other girls exchanged glances before all four were falling around laughing.

  
Then the bell rang for dinner. “could we watch the whole movie after dinner?” Daenerys asked turning to Margaery. She nodded.  
“Yeah, I have an app on my laptop so I can get it up on a bigger screen. It’s literally one of the funniest spoofs ever. I love it. Also the hungover games.” Missandei and Myrcella walked up behind them at that moment.

  
“Oh my gosh, you’ve watched that?!” Missandei asked Margaery.

  
“Yes! I’ve watched the hangover movies too. I love them. Bradley Cooper is so good in them.” Margaery turned to Daenerys and whispered. “And pretty fit if you ask me, but don’t tell Joff.” Daenerys shook her head.

  
“What are the hangover movies?” Myrcella asked sweetly, to the three older girls, the three smiled at her pitying. _Woah, she’s missed out on the hangover, Cersei must be pretty frickin harsh._

  
“It’s a group of movies, about a group of friends, who go to a different country, then they party all night, and end up in a completely different place. Sometimes split up sometimes together. But then there’s always someone who does all the work, someone who says they’ll help and doesn’t, someone who you only see at theory start and very end, and there last is the person who does fucking nothing, but we love them because they are adorable and you just, you just love them.” Missandei smiled at Myrcella. She nodded and looked a little taken aback. _She’s probably never cursed in her life, I knew the Lannisters were hash and shit, but I mean, seriously? Joffrey is a twat, God Dammit brain, stop swearing!_

  
“There’s quite a lot of rudeness and swearing and it’s a little crude. Is that a problem, I mean like will you be uncomfortable watching it?” Margaery asked Myrcella, she shook her head. Shrugging.

  
“I’ve just never really watched anything higher than a twelve, which I know is sad for my age, but my family are a bit particular. With…. Things… things like this, with age ratings and stuff. I mean I’m not even aloud to watch people swearing. Let alone swear.” Missandei encircled her arm and smiled at her.

  
“Well if you ever swear in front of us, we won’t tell. Trust us, were not the enemies here. We also don’t won’t you to feel, intimidated, or scared just cause we’re older.” The three older girls smiled at her, Dany really did want to seem friendly with her, she seemed like a nice girl. Nothing like the rest of her family, _well, I mean I haven’t met them, but I mean, Viserys told me the truth right? Then again. You can’t trust someone who isn’t even a real Dragon. He never lived up to the family name, and he was never kind to me, not really._

  
“You can sit with us if you want?” Margaery asked Myrcella. “Or are there some in your year?” She shook her head and smiled at the older girls.

  
“Thank you.” She sounded very sincere, Dany smiled at the younger girl. They sat together at the far end of one of the long banquet kind tables. Food already in front of them. Dany thought it looked like Hogwarts. Without the floating candles though…. _Though that would be awesome._

  
Engrossed in chat, Dany didn’t notice other kids coming to sit near the four girls. She had been lucky and all of her lessons had had Missandei in them, so they sat next to each other in every lesson, there were 5 periods, all one hour. But the fourth years had free periods to revise, and sometimes for mentoring and extra credit.

  
She pushed the silvery grey hair behind her ears and sighed looking at it. “What’s wrong?” Margaery asked her.  
“I hate it, it’s the most unusual stupid hair colour ever. It’s so weird and I just can’t really stand it. I might dye it…” Myrcella nodded. Adding.

  
“I think brunette would suit you well. Then have a few layers put in. Maybe a bit of a side parting and a fringe to the side?” The younger girl turned to her two friends. The other two nodded. “So it’s settled, you and Missandei, could always go into London, in a free?” Dany nodded smiling.

  
She looked to her left, where the spaces had been filling up. She saw the short haired brunette she had been in the newbies PE lesson with in first period. _Arry… Arya?_ She then saw a man, who looked like he could be twenty five but must be a fourth year, with a burnt and scarred side to his face. Sitting next to another large brunette man with a tall stature. She was looking intently at the scarred man till he looked her then he raised his eyebrows and she looked away.

  
“Dany?” Margaery was clicking her fingers in her face. “Oooo Dany, Clegane eh.” She nudged her and Dany rolled her eyes. She knew she didn’t want him or even who Clegane, was. There was only one person she wanted.

  
When they had finished dinner miles before anyone else. The four girls got up, Missandei said she was going to check one if the new foreign fourth years was okay. So the other three girls made there way back to the dorm and started to watch the starving games.

  
When it was about eleven, and the movie had finished, the three now joined by Missandei. Dispersed off Margaery's bed into their own.

  
Dany put her phone on charge, then sighed looking up at the ceiling. She picked up her headphones and connected them to her phone. Pressing the playlist labeled _#1_ The power of love by Gabrielle Aplin started playing. She loved music like this. But then also green day, she _loved_ green day.

  
As she started to fall into a dream she mouthed _Jorah Mormont._

 

_  _

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The guy with Sandor is Bronn.


	17. Jaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime wakes Brienne up at six am.

**Jaime: HEY WENCH, I FELT LIKE WAKING YOU UP AT 6 AM SO HERE YOU ARE.**  
**Brienne: Fuck you Jaime.**  
**Jaime: Aw love you too, God wench so cranky, jeez.**  
**Brienne: sarcastic twat much**  
**Jaime: it’s the truth**  
**Brienne: that much we know**  
**Jaime: ahah. But it pays you back for throwing all that paper at me yesterday**  
**Brienne: you had a PE class, waiting for you, and you were sleeping. Seriously, I was helping you, and I find joy in throwing paper at you. Considering you’ll never beat Syrio**  
**Jaime: Bitch please, ive beat him**  
**Brienne: yeah, like once**  
**Jaime: what a wench you are**  
**Brienne: just living up to the name (shrugs)**  
**Jaime: Oh for fuck sake. I’ve got some first year boys today…**  
**Brienne: hah, I only have fourth year a level girls, that actually listen**  
**Jaime: now that is rare**  
**Brienne: yeah**  
**Jaime: what you doing?**  
**Brienne: why you asking?**  
**Jaime: your terrible at conversation? Is this a trick question?**  
**Brienne: har har…**  
**Jaime: I am way to funny**  
**Brienne: weirdo, right well, I’m getting up. You probably should to if you aren’t already, which I very much doubt. Jaime**  
**Jaime: what a bitch, a clever bitch, but still a bitch**  
**Brienne: last time I checked I wasn’t a dog**  
**Jaime: how long ago was that. Cause I think your slowly turning into one.**  
**Brienne: (rolls eyes) now I need to go! Bye**  
**Jaime: kill the mood much. God, so rude, fine, bye then x**  
Jaime stopped in his fucking tracks, did he just fucking put a kiss. _Oh shit_ he was thinking when she hadn't replied for a few seconds. Then.  
**Brienne: byex**  
He almost breathed out in happiness. He wasn’t sure whether he meant to do it, or if he did it accidentally. But either way, he was more certain about Brienne. She may be a right bitch sometimes, but he didn’t mind.

Look at him, he could be a right twat at times as well. But he liked her, like, he like liked her. But Jaime would never say anything about it. She might have too. _Maybe she will?_

 

_ _


	18. Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only space in the breakfast hall is next to big scary Sandor.

“ **I've been to the year three thousand. Not much has changed but they lived under water. And your great-great-great-granddaughter. Is pretty fine!** ” Sansa woke up, hearing the music blaring. Jeyne was jumping up and down on her bed and singing the year 3000 by Busted.

  
Sansa sat up, and the other two girls weren’t in the room. “Come on San, get up!!! We’re already late for breakfast. It started half an hour ago. I’ve woken you up loads of times and you’ve fallen back to sleep! We now have an hour to eat breakfast so get your arse into the frickin shower!” Sansa sat up quickly and threw the covers of her, slightly wincing at the cold.

  
Running to the shower she stripped and got into the shower. Suddenly shouting and cursing when the water came out stone cold.

After about five minutes she came out wrapped in a towel,hair bundled on the top of her head. Jeyne threw, the clothes that Sansa had set out last night, at her.

Catching the skater skirt, plaid shirt, nude tights and a denim jacket , Sansa went back into the bathroom. Trying to thrust dry clothes on wet skin, one of the worst feelings ever. She had all the fluffy purple things from the towel in her hair, and was trying to pick them out when Jeyne shouted at her to hurry up.

Throwing the towel to the floor she sprinted out of the bathroom, grabbing some purple vans she had by her bed. Putting them half on her feet she did that, sorta, skidding thing, where you try and push your shoes on without using your hands.

  
Yeah I don’t know how to describe it either…..  
Jeyne opened the door and pulled Sansa with her. Only just being able to grab her phone before her best friend pulled her forcibly out of the room. The two girls ran down to the food hall, and they still had about forty minutes to eat. Until it was 8:50, then the girls had ten minutes before they went to period one.  
There were literally only seats split up from each other. One two separate tables far away from each other.

Neither had any of the Starks on them, which is really where Sansa wanted to sit. “I took the longest, so you chose which one you want.” The girls stood at the back of the room and Jeyne saw one of the seats was next to Margaery Tyrell, and her roommates.

  
Jeyne nodded to that seat and Sansa's heart sank but she hugged her friend and they parted. The only other seat, was next to Sandor Clegane, one of the fourth years, that's in Joffrey’s gang. Not sitting with any of the rest of Joffrey's group. That made Sansa more confident as she walked up to the table and sat down.

  
_He wasn’t mean to you, he wasn’t mean, don’t be scared, just,oh my god Sansa ,pull yourself together!_ She reached out for eggs and bacon and one piece of toast. Not noticing Sandor was staring at her.

  
She looked to her left, and up, jumping a little as she noticed him looking at her. “Do I still scare you girl?” Sansa smiled and shook her head.

  
“No, and I’m only three years younger than you, hardly a girl, if you’re a man.” He nodded at her and sighed leaning back into the bench. The table was the one at the back of the hall, behind a corner to the other ones. A wall separated Sansa and people she knew, and that nerves her.

  
She started to eat and then paused chewing. It was only now she realised the close proximity to her and Sandor. His knee was pressed to hers, and her side was almost attached to his as she was pressed to him. One of his hands was on his knee and two of his fingers resting on hers. Suddenly blushing she looked up at him slightly.

  
He noticed and Sansa saw the slightest of smiles on his lips. Then he put his hand on her skirt, near her waist and she didn’t protest. “Do you still hang around with Joffrey, and Meryn?” She asked him. Sandor nodded, squeezing her leg, she curled her toes and tried not to laugh, or cry, she didn’t know what she would do, or what was happening.

  
“Well, yeah, for the money.” She tilted her head, in a questioning fashion. “You don’t seriously think I would willingly be friends with Joffrey right? No, Cersei knew people feared me quite a lot. So she paid me to almost become his fake body guard. It’s been like that since he joined two years ago, and it pays for my apartment, petrol and other shit.” She nodded. Then hesitated before laying her hand on his. He turned his hand and interlocked hers.

  
Sansa blushed and giggled. “What’s so funny Little Bird.” _Oh, it’s been way to long since he called me that, no one else does, I’ve missed it._ She started to subconsciously stroke his finger with hers.

  
“I don’t know, just this.” Sansa said nodding to their interlocked hands. He shrugged and took out a hip flask from his pocket, and quickly took a swig. “Sandor!” She whispered. Elbowing him as he put the flask away.

  
“What, it’s legal, anyway, you expect me, me of all people to give up drinking just for a school, no chance. I’m not an alcoholic, but I’m also not sober.” Rolling her eyes, Sansa picked up her orange juice and drank some. Looking at the other people on her table, they were all second or fourth years she didn’t know. Slightly intimidated. Sansa gripped Sandor’s hand, just that little bit tighter.

  
“Its okay Little Bird, nothing will happen, it’s me there intimidated by. You shouldn’t be if I’m talking to you in front of them. Especially as it’s you who is stroking my hand, not the other way around.” Sansa looked down, as she hadn’t realised she was, then her cheeks turned red and she realised she wasn’t wearing any make up.

  
Pulling her hand from Sandor’s she covered her face with her hands. “What?” Sandor asked.

  
“Its horrible, and you didn’t say anything. Oh my god, everyone saw me, everyone, I stood with Jeyne where everyone could see me!” Sansa groaned and wouldn’t take her hands from her face.  
“Saw what!” He hissed. Sounding kinda pissed off at her.

  
“I’m not wearing any make up! Oh my god, I must look so ugly right now. How could I have been so stupid.” Then she heard Sandor laughing, not too loudly though. As he was around a whole load of people.

  
“Sansa.” He took her hands from her face and slightly smiled. “See, we match. You say your ugly, I say I am, only difference is I’m right your wrong.” Looking down she took his hand again. Linking hers with his.

  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t think."

  
“Its not your fault. You just didn’t think about it.”

  
“But your wrong.”

  
“Sansa! Your not ugly.”

  
“I wasn’t talking about that. Your not ugly, you never have been. Not ugly, ugly and scary are completely different things. You shouldn’t mix the two up. It could complicate things.” Sansa looked up at him, smiling. Sandor stared at her, slightly bemused. Then looking at her intently. Reaching a hand up to her head, Sandor pulled a piece of purple fluff out of her auburn locks. 

Smirking Sandor took the rest off with such delicacy she wondered if it was him. 

Without noticing their two heads got a little closer. _He’s going to kiss me, he’s going to kiss me, oh my god, kiss me kiss me._ Sansa kept repeating.

  
Then suddenly the bell rang and without thinking, Sansa let go of him hand and ran away. Back to her room before first period. _Oh God’s…. Well, at least I’ll never have any lessons with him._

 

. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw Busted #mychildhood  
> 


	19. Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon learns about his parentage from his uncle. 
> 
> SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS, MOTHER F'ING SPOILERS. INVOLVING AND SURROUNDING L+R=J. FROM NOW ON SPOILERS FROM SO MANY BOOKS. CBA TO LIST MOMENTS BUT SPOILER.

Jon had two free periods now so he walked to his uncles office. **Ned Stark** it said in bold above his head. He was vice principal at MBA and Jon respected him greatly. He knocked on the door and a muffled “Come in.” was yelled.

  
Opening the door, Ned smiled at his nephew. “Jon, how are you?” Jon sat down on a chair in front of his uncles desk.

  
“I’m good. But Ned. I want to get straight to the point. I only knew my mother, and, I know you didn’t want to tell me before. I asked when I was fourteen, you said I was too young. So I waited four years, I am not to young anymore. I don’t want to wait any longer, I want to know who my father is.” He saw his uncle sigh. Sitting up in his chair he put the lid on his pen.

  
“Jon, are you sure?” Jon nodded very definite of his decision. Biting the inside of his cheek, he fumbled with his hands. They became sweaty and he breathed out slowly. _I’m going to find out who my father is, oh my god. Okay Jon, you have to just calm._ “Jon, have you seen Daenerys Targaryen, the girl in your year.” _Wait what?_

  
“Yeah I guess, what does this have to do with my father?”

  
“It has its routes. She originally had two brothers. Not just her living brother Viserys. She had an even older brother called Rhaegar. He married Mr Martell’s sister, Elia Martell. But, it wasn’t a happy marriage. Elia was often in and out of hospital and he seemed, to, get almost bored. I suppose. Then, he met your mother.

  
Your mother, well, she wasn’t sure about Rhaegar. But one night, when Elia was in hospital because she had developed a small case of pneumonia, I think. Your mother and Rhaegar had been meeting for about two months in bars and clubs. She was very young Jon. She was only 19, Jon, I was 25, your uncle Brandon was 29 and your uncle Benjen was 16. She never really wanted to do it.

  
But, By the end of one of the nights your mother got very, very drunk. She had told your grandfather she was going out with some friends. But she was only going out with him. He forced her to have sex with him, forcing her down. Basically raping her, Jon, it wasn’t right.

  
Although I am glad you are the subject of the, situation… Its not your fault either. Anyway, your mother wanted to keep you and never even thought about abortion. After having you, your mother said she wanted no charges pressed on Rhaegar because she feared for you, and his wife Elia.

  
She was a good mother to you, but illness had over took her way before you were born. The cancer had been slow. Slow, but I don’t ow whether it was painful.

  
What this all adds up to, is, your Stark-Targaryen. Your Daenerys and Viserys's nephew. You have more family. I think you should talk to her about it. What do you say?” _what the actual fuck._

  
“I will, thank, thank you Ned.” Jon stood up, and clutched his fists.

  
“Jon?” Ned asked him, shaking his head he smiled and walked out of Ned’s office. Closing the door behind him, Jon leant against the wall. _Fuck_. Was all he was thinking. But then, he realised.

  
_But that means, that my father’s family was killed by Lannister police. Well Tywin is the Commissioner of police of the metropolis. So their his men, police men, that story always gave me nightmares. Rhaegar's gang, had been in their hideout, and his wife, Elia. She had, had to bring the two children after, my, father, forced her to come to the hide out._

  
_The police found them, showed no mercy, even after a public apology, I never felt convinced Tywin was sincere. It was the children being murdered, well supposedly. I couldn’t understand why they were even there. Poor Elia. She is who I feel sorry for in all of this._

  
The bell for third period sounded and Jon walked back to his dorm, picking up his history revision, and text books, he made his way, to the fourth year block. Where if the fourth years weren’t revising in their rooms, they would be there.

  
Opening the door to the block, he walked up the stairs up to the top floor. Through some white doors into the various rooms they had. Seeing Ygritte, he sat down next to her and put a hand through his hair. She took out her earphones and smiled. Jon sighed and placed his books on the table.

  
“What’s up?” She whispered. He paused, before getting close to her ear and almost silently whispering.

  
“Ned, told me who my father is, and how I came to be conceived as a bastard.” As he leant back into his seat Ygritte looked at him wide eyed. She clutched his hand stroking his finger and she breathed out raising her eyebrows in a sort of oh _Jesus_ sort of way.

  
He nodded, and then whispered. “I want to tell you who. Come on, come to the tv room.” The TV room, was the only place for the students where they could watch tv with the teachers consent. But only the fourth years were aloud in as it was in their block. Nobody was in their, and Jon closed the door after she had walked in.

  
Suddenly, Jon felt a fear forming in the corner of his left eye, _she was raped, my mother, raped, I’m the subject of rape. Now she’s dead, I have no parents._

  
Running forward, Ygritte clutched Jon to her, whispering soothing words and rubbing his back as he clutched to her. Really, he wasn’t cut out for this sort of news, but he knew she would be here for him. Now, he needed her, more than usual.  
“He raped her, the fucker raped my mother.” He cried into her shoulder.

  
“Who?” She whispered. Jon paused, as she stroked his head.  
“Rhaegar Targaryen. I’m half Targaryen, half the family of a rapist.”

  
“So, your related to that new girl Dany, and her brother?” He nodded and pulled back, the crying had ceased but he sniffed a little bit. Wiping his tears from his face. Ygritte smiled at him, pushing back his hair a little. Kissing his cheek she held his hands. “Shouldn’t we tell her? Or, I, well I won’t, it’s not mine to tell. It’s your family. At least you have one.” She whispered the last bit. _I never thought about that._

  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t think about, the fact I have more family now. I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful.” Ygritte shook her head.

  
“I didn’t mean for you to, I just want you to think that, just because you are the subject of, rape, it, it doesn’t mean your bad. It doesn’t mean that Dany and her other brother will be like Rhaegar. Just think, in that mindset instead.” Jon suddenly clutched her to him and she yelped in surprise. Wrapping his arms around her, Ygritte laughed, and fisted his shirt, pulling him closer to her. Kissing the top of her said, Jon hugged her tighter.

 

“God’s, what the fuck would I do without you.”

 


	20. Sandor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor thinks back to Ibiza with Sansa.

All Sandor was thinking about now, was the Ibiza trip. Sitting in his dorm, Robb, Theon and Bronn had gone to lessons or the fourth year block.

  
He didn’t know why he hadn’t been thinking about it before, at other times. But, maybe, because of the situation with Sansa this morning. He didn’t need to think about other times.

  
_It was last summer in the Christmas holidays, and Sansa wasn’t coming. But God damn Ygritte was determined. She invited me, because I can take the alcohol. Well, so can Bronn, but I reckon I can stomach more shots than him._

_We went from Heathrow, and she had to sit next to me on the plane, and the seats were in two's. Jon &Ygritte, Robb&Jeyne, Loras&Renly, Sansa didn’t know Bronn, so she wanted to sit next to me. Further up the plane, I could tell she was worried. But seeing her in those short dungarees, a crop top, vans and a fucking choker. I wasn’t about to complain._

  
_But, she was talking so much to me, I could hardly get a word in edge ways. Then finally still being the young one that she was. She fell asleep. Looking so peaceful and sweet. Her head had lolled and then she leant on my shoulder, bringing up her knees. Oh, I can still remember, that she wrapped her hand under my arm and started clutching to it._

  
_Genuinely, disregarding the fact I didn’t want to move. I basically couldn’t. Looking down at her leaning on me, and the amazed look of the crew and passengers who saw us. I just wanted to laugh, or tell people to go fuck themselves. Probably a mix of the two. Even when she woke up, she smiled up at me, and then went back to leaning on my arm. I had stroked her head with my other hand, and she swiftly dropped off._  
_When we landed in San Antonio. I woke her up (regrettably), and she yawned. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes._

  
_We traveled into Sam Antonio, to Castia Blanca Studios. We got two rooms of four and one of two. Ygritte, Jeyne and Sansa, then Me, Robb, Jon and Bronn in another. Then Loras and Renly got a twin. The girls wanted a four so they could put all the stuff they bought on one bed. But it turned into the bed the boys sat on when they came in._

  
_I didn’t though, I probably wouldn’t have been able to control myself I’d I was in a bedroom with her, alone. I’d fucking throw myself at her. But we went out every night for the whole week. Then on the last night that we went out, the other eight, passed out from the drinking. While I sat up waiting for them to wake up._

  
_Sansa had been first and she sat next to me in the bar on one of the benches. Smiling up at me with those blue eyes, that reminded, remind me of the sea. Smiling and looking at me. She put a hand on the scared side of my face. Then one of the others stirred from the floor and she quickly turned around. To face away from me._

  
_“Little Bird still can’t look at me.” I whispered. It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Then I stood up at walked to the other side of the bar to get some water._

  
_Sansa had sat next to me on the plane back to, doing exactly what she did on the way there. But I swear I felt her kiss my hand. When she clutched it. Either way, she held onto me, and fell asleep like that. I would have killed the man who woke her. So peaceful and beautiful. Even with bags under her eyes and smudged make up, and scruffy clothes, even with everything, it made no difference. To those eyes, and that hair. The sea and the leaves._

  
Sandor leant back in his chair. Twiddling his pen in his hands. He thought about the leaves and the seas. He thought about this morning. How she had done it _willingly_ , he didn’t need to force her, or tell her anything, she was _willing_.  
Overall that, he wanted her more than ever. But he knew, that he would never act apon anything, ever.

 


	21. Jeyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeyne chats with Roslin in their A Level art prep coursework d'tingy.  
> Then Robb comes in.

Jeyne walked into her Design lesson with Roslin, chatting about Clean Bandit, a favourite of the two. Mrs Stark ushered the small class in, their course work already set out. Jeyne needed to finish her London project and so did Roslin.

  
Jeyne had chosen to focus on London’s memorable things, as a basis, then layering lots of different styles on top of each other. She had chosen to do three water colours, one picture to pen, and a pop art final piece. Having already done the three water colours, she signed the bottom of the three, as Mrs Stark and Mrs Sand-Martell had requested. So there was never any mix ups or upsets.

  
Pulling the picture she had taken, where big ben and Parliament were both visible in a good shot, then she had highlighted the picture with red. Highlighting the telephone box and the double decker bus in red. As those were the two main things she wanted to stand out.

  
“Where were you at Second period?” Jeyne asked Roslin, who was curling some ribbon, for her flowers piece.

  
“PE.” She slightly smiled at her friend in a _yeah PE_ sort of way.

  
“Ros, where were you? Oh I know. You were with A, obviously.” A was a reference to the anonymous bully in Pretty Little Liars. Obviously Edmure is not a bully, but so the girls could talk openly about certain people, before hand, they would decide you A was in both their lives, so they could talk about them without being secretive.

  
_Were defo clever, probably……_

  
“So, how was it?” Jeyne asked her and she laughed a little.

  
“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” Rolling her eyes, Jeyne picked up a lock of her chestnut hair. Frowning down at it.

“I’m so glad I’m getting it dyed. I hate being a brunette.” Roslin smirked. Then someone sat next to Jeyne. She turned and it was Robb, “Hey.” She smiled at him, and he looked at his mother, who was engrossed in some marking. Before quickly kissing Jeyne.

  
“How are you?” He took out his earphone and tucked it in the inside pocket of his suit. Jeyne shrugged.

  
“Good, I guess.” Clapping her hand in his they heard a laugh from Ros, and Jeyne started to slightly laugh too. Robb rolled his eyes.

  
“God, you two in the same room together is not a good plan. Hey, later on I’m going out..” But he was interrupted.

  
“Robb, your not meant to be into a class!” His mother yelled. Making the class jump, Robb stood up and chuckled. Before hugging Jeyne from behind and leaving the classroom. Ros just looked at Jeyne and they started to giggle.

  
With a deep stare from Mrs. Stark. The two girls shut up, just looking at each other occasionally and smiling. Jeyne brought out her phone, attaching her headphones to it. She played the playlist labeled _**bed #1**_. Basically, what she listened to when she couldn't get to sleep, or needed to relax.

  
It consisted, of Bon Iver, Iron and Wine, Mumford and Sons, Jason Walker and Gabrielle Aplin songs. While she predicted Roslin was listening to Clean Bandit. _Literally all the fuck she ever talks about, well, and A._

  
Then she started thinking about Robb, and went onto her inbox

  
**Jeyne: Hey, what were you saying, about going out?**

  
**Robb: Oh yeah, well, tonight. Me, Theon, Sandor, Bronn, Jon, Sam, Greyworm, Loras and Renly. So I thought, you’d come, and invite girls of your choice. You know who will fit in.**

  
**Jeyne: Aw, sounds coolxxx**

  
**Robb: I mean, it’d be the first time we’d been out since Ibiza. Cause. Well I’m sorry we went away so suddenly. God that was a fast transition. Last year, third year, we went in the second week of the Christmas holiday. Then four days after we got back from Ibiza, we went up to Scotland, and decided Jon would be coming with us. Okay I’ll stop now…**

  
**Jeyne: No,it’s okay, I like hearing you speak. Text...**

**Robb: Ahah**

  
**Jeyne: Ikr, I’m to funny for you. Oh shit, better go. I’ll ask the girls I wanna ask and stuff. Talk later, love you xXxX**

**Robb: K den, love you lots xxxx**

Jeyne smiled down at the text before turning her screen off and listening to Iron and Wine while transferring the picture to a sketch. Then cursing quietly as she spilled watercolour all over the sketch.

 

The watercolours

. .   

 

Photograph

 

Sketch of the photograph

 

 

Watercolour of the photograph

 


	22. Edmure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God dammit Edmure.

Edmure woke up the next day, yawned and was about to sit up, when he realised, _wait, is that someone, on me…_ He looked down, and Roslin was hugging him round the middle, they were both naked and the sheets were bloody. _Fucking holy mother of fucking God._ But he calmed himself a little when he saw the used condom on the floor but, she was still, in his bed.

  
_We had sex together? How the hell did that happen?_ Then the memories came flooding back, _Roslin, some of the sixth form boys and girls, and a few third years had gone out. Then Roslin had saw him, and they went into a dark corner. She had perched herself on top of him, and kissed him for ages, then whispered in his ear, to go back to his._

  
_She was completely sober but he was a little drunk, so she drove. Then they got back, and, um, and fucked. A fair few times…._

  
Roslin started to stir awake. _Oh it’s not as bad, at least it’s Saturday._ She nuzzled into his chest rubbing her hand up his neck. Opening her eyes, Roslin sat up and her hair fell over Edmure’s stomach.

  
“Good morning.” She whispered. Climbing on top of him so she was astride him, she lay back down again. He started to rub her back and kiss her forehead. “I’m so sore.” Roslin whimpered, he felt bad after she had finished.

  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Shaking her head, she sat up, so her upper body was above him. Running her hands up his chest to his face she stroked his hair. He pushed her hair out of the way of her face.

  
“I’m no longer a virgin.” Then they both laughed. “I guess this isn’t your first?” Edmure smiled and laughed again.

  
“No, far from it I’m afraid. The amount of one night stands I’ve had are alarming.” Roslin groaned covering her face.

  
“Oh shit.” Roslin got off Edmure and ran around looking for her clothes. Shoving them on quickly she put her hair up in a bun, found her phone and her bag.

  
“Where are you going?” She ran for her shoes then into the bathroom. Pulling out some make up remover. Smearing off the night before she put on more quickly, but precisely.

  
“I have an open day at the university of London for music. Oh shit shit shit!” Running out of the bathroom she shoved on her boots and grabbed her hoodie from the leg behind the door. “I have to go like now, oh god, bye.” She as at the door before sprinting back to Edmure’s bedside and kissing him softly.  
“Goodbye.” He yelled but she was already out the door.


	23. Myrcella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God dammit Trystane.

As it was a weekend today, Myrcella had free time. All first and second years had to stay in the school building but she found it entertaining enough. Dany, Missandei and Margaery had all gone out to various places. She thought Dany was still here. Just not in the dorm.

When it got to about to half four she texted Trystane.

 **Myrcella: Hey**  
**[S] [D] [R]**  
**Trystane: Hey**  
**[S] [D] [R]**  
**Myrcella: What are you up to today?**  
**[S] [D] [R]**  
**Trystane: Idk nothing really, Wbu?**  
**[S] [D] [R]**  
**Myrcella: That’s what I wanted to ask you**  
**[S] [D] [R]**  
**Trystane: Okay….**  
**[S] [D] [R]**  
**Myrcella: Do you wanna go to the pool, it closes at 6 and I thought we might as well.**  
**[S] [D] [R]**  
**Trystane: Okay, cool, meet you there in like…. 10 minutes.**  
**[S] [D] [R]**  
**Myrcella: Yeah sure. Um, I kinda don’t have any friends yet, so it might be just us. Is that okay????**  
**[S] [D] [R]**  
**Trystane: Yep, dw**  
**[S] [D] [R]**  
**Myrcella: Okay, great! See you soon.**  
**[S] [D] [R]**  
**Trystane: See you soon.**

Myrcella got changed into her all in one black swim suit. Then put a thin top and legging over the top. Wearing converses. She packed some pants, a bra, an extra shirt and leggings, and some socks. Looking at the time she had about five minutes.

So she started to walk down to the pool with ear phones in her ears. Myrcella was listening to some Ellie Goulding as she walked down the steps to pool. It was inside with large translucent window around the tall building. A massive stretch of water, and pretty big changing rooms and showers.

She leant against the doors leading into the room waiting for Trystane. When he finally arrived he smiled at her. “Ready?” She nodded. As they pushed the doors open, it was weird to be there, just them two.

They had never been in there before and it was all very new. “It feels cool, being here just us two, like we’re not meant to be here or something.” Myrcella was saying as she took off her top, shoving the rest of her clothes in her bag. Trystane followed her lead. Taking off his shirt and vans.

When Myrcella turned around she caught her breath a little at the sight of a shirtless Trystane. _Stop looking! Just, oh my god, okay just, Jesus Christ._ He took her hand in his and pulled her to the side of the pool. His smile looked mischievous and he bit his lip. “Shall we m’lady?” Myrcella rolled her eyes but replied.

“Yes kind sir.” Then the two hand in hand jumped into the deep end of the pool.

They stayed in the pool for about half an hour then Myrcella hauled herself onto the side of the pool panting, Trystane looked up at her, still in the water. “Your tired?” She shook her head.

“Only a little bit.”

“Such a girl.” He retorted.

“Oi rude.” She kicked water in his face and he laughed climbing up next to her. “Joffrey starts on Monday, I have one more day, before my whole family is at this school. Great.” He took her hand. She looked at him like a stag in headlights.

“It’ll be fine, I won’t let him hurt you.” Myrcella smiled at her friend and shook her head.

“You wouldn’t able to do anything. He has friends in fourth year.” Trystane shrugged raising am eyebrow.

“And what makes you think I couldn’t beat up a fourth year?” She put her arms out in front of her like she was presenting him.

“I rest my case.” They both laughed and then, the two looked at each other for a few minutes. Silent. Suddenly he started to reach forward to kiss Myrcella. Without knowing what else to do, Myrcella pushed Trystane in the water. Getting up and running to her stuff and running to the changing rooms.

_Oh God’s. Why did he have to do that?_

_ _


	24. Greyworm

Greyworm had gone out with Missandei. First, they drove from where the school was in Surrey to somewhere near Marylebone and it was only about an hour. They walked around museums and galleries and then to different sights.

“Remember what that is?” Missandei asked him. He stared up at the tall building with a massive clock at the top. He knew this one.

“It Queen Elizabeth Tower?” She smiled at him and nodded.

“It’s.”

“It’s, Queen Elizabeth Tower.” Taking his hand again they walked on. Putting his cellophane cup to his mouth he tasted the Costa coffee on his tongue.

“Big Ben is the bell, inside, people always call the tower big ben, and children grow up thinking that it is, but they’re wrong, I think it’s stupid to train something falsely. There’s no point. Look, next to it, the house of commons, that’s where all the political decisions take place. If you want to make an impact in that field you should make your way there.” Greyworm nodded and looked up at the sky.

 _Grey, I miss the sun. I miss home._ Missandei poked his arm and he was pulled out of his thoughts. ”Are you alright?” He shrugged. “What’s up?” She pulled him down a quieter side street. With smaller shops.

“Just missing home, and the weather doesn’t help.” Greyworm clutched to her hand and she stroked his skin.

“I remember that sort of thing with my mother. She was from South Africa and was an adult during the apartheid, it wasn’t good for her. She fought for her rights, and was never scared. Then she met my father, a white English man, who was also fighting for black rights in South Africa. At first she didn’t trust him, and stayed away.

But slowly they became friends, My father wanted my mother to be safe, so he brought her back to England with him in 1990. She was safe there but she didn’t want to leave her family in South Africa. She stayed with my father and they got married in 1992. In 1994, the apartheid was abolished. My mother told me of how they stayed in South Africa for 2 years until 1996. That was when they came back to Britain and my mother had me.

When I was old enough to see, I could see how she longed to go back to South Africa, she didn’t like being in England. The weather the food the lifestyle. She didn’t like her job, but she loved me and my father and for a time she stayed. But it didn’t last. When I was fourteen. My mother left me and father to go back to South Africa. She didn’t return and I haven’t seen her since. My father went there to go find her, but something happened to him, and he was killed.

Then I was sent to a foster home. I missed my home more than I could ever tell you, my parents as far as I was concerned were both long gone, and my last bit of home was the house I lived in. But that wasn’t mine anymore, it belonged to a different family, even pictures didn’t make a difference.” Missandei looked down. “I’m sorry, you probably don’t understand, I’m boring you.” Bringing up her chin, he shook his head.

Then pulled her toward him and hugged her, tightly, she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. He comforted her and it was only after a few minutes she stopped crying.

“Come get food with this one?” Greyworm asked her. Missandei smiled and looked like she might cry again.

“I’ll go get food with this one.” They walked off to a subway, Greyworm's arm around Missandei's shoulders. Holding her. 

Getting two sandwiches and a couple bottles of coke, it was starting to get darker and they walked to a nearby park. Sitting on the massive swing, that sort of looked like a bowl kinda thingy... They sat opposite each other, stuffing their faces and occasionally throwing food at one another.

Missandei grabbed their rubbish and walked to a bin. Coming back to the swing Grey worm had his legs up and arms leaning on them, nervously Missandei sat with her back to Greyworm, he seemed to understand and pulled her toward him. So her back was on his stomach, she linked her hand with his and he started to play with her hair in his hands. “this one like you.” He whispered.

“This one likes you, very, very much.” Missandei replied


	25. Jorah

Jorah was sitting in his office. His office was at the back of the school, he basically the office in this block most of the time, as there weren’t many people who needed child support, or support really. So he was alone a lot of the time, and missed Dany's company.

  
He had met her at a nature trek thingy, with a company called Khaleesar. Where the girls are called Khaleesi's and the boys are Khal's, but he refused to join in with that. It was all very weird really, but Dany seemed to like it by the end of the monthly treks when she had to leave. She had asked him, if he would become her bodyguard. As she sort of needed one, with her brother’s high profile she would travel a lot and sometimes it wasn’t safe.

  
So he had agreed and from then on, they had been side by side most days, Dany had told him that he was her best friend. No matter how old he was, and he appreciated it, he didn’t have many permanent friends, as she called them.

  
There was suddenly a knock on the door, breaking his trail of thought he shouted “Come in.” It was a weekend, who was knocking on his door? Then she walked in and he smiled then his eyebrows raised and eyes opened wide.

  
Her silvery white hair was gone, replaced with a brunette shorter, thicker hair style. “Is it really that bad?” Jorah didn’t answer for a minute then he stepped toward her. “Jorah?” She asked again.

  
“What?” He snapped back to present. Dany started to laugh and shook her head, going to behind his desk she sat in his spinny office chair. Wheeling it out to infront of him with her feet, so carried on pushing herself around, crashing into walls and toppling paper over, at one point knocking into his desk and sending his yea onto the floor.

  
“Oh shit, if you spill the old bears tea he'll kill you! Better run away!” She started to wheel away from Jorah as he began to chase her making snarling noises as she laughed. When he finally got her he pulled her off the chair and onto the floor.

They wrestled with each other there, then Jorah realised what he was doing. Catching him off guard, Dany flipped Jorah onto his back and sat astride him laughing.

  
“And the Dragon wins once again!” Jorah laughed under her then pulling his strength together he flipped her over and she cried out in surprise. He pinned down her wrists and she was laughing with her eyes closed. Jorah had stopped laughing before her and got closer to her face, then she opened her eyes. Staring up at him with a slightly open mouth.

  
Dany didn’t try to move her wrists and she didn’t move away when Jorah got closer to her. He was close to her now, and didn’t plan on moving anytime soon. But then she slowly slipped her hands out of his limp grasp and placed them on each of his cheeks.

  
Staring up at him, she was pulling his face to hers. Then before he knew it she was kissing him, snatching a breathe every few seconds, pulling away and smiling up at him. Before pulling his head back and letting her tongue into his mouth.

  
_Oh my fucking god. How is my luck this good?_

_ _


	26. Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa gets pissed with Sandor, like seriously pissed.

Sansa was a dancer, she knew that, and she was proud of it. Ms Dayne had told her that she had high hopes for Sansa, and Sansa was always appreciated by her teachers and peers. Now she was working on her GCSE pieces. She had to do, 2 solo's, of different genres, 2 group dances, of two or more, and then the option of doing another solo or a duet. Also at least one of them had to be themed and using props, and of course the theory test. Just like in food tech there wasn’t just practical.

She was working on one of her solo's, Sansa had decided to a contemporary piece to Oblivion by Bastille. She loved the song and had always wanted to make a dance to it. Now she had and she was proud of it. It was now the second week of term, and Joffrey was back.

It was very hard for Sansa to not be nervous about Joff coming back to school, as they were now broken up and there was no way of telling how he would treat her. Would he be cruel? Even more so than when we were together? How could that be possible. She didn’t bear thinking about it.

Now it was third period on Wednesday and Sansa hadn’t been in any of Joffrey’s classes. Thank God. Wednesday’s were the day, that GCSE dance students had their revision, choreography or performance time. Sansa had to perform her solo to M’s Dayne that she had completed over Sunday, Monday and Tuesday.

[https://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=asCjVnwjCEQ](https://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=asCjVnwjCEQ%EF%BF%BD)

(– dance that she would have done, btw get this video more views it’s absolute awesome)

When Sansa had finished she was lying on the floor, the music stopped and she stood up. Picking up her cardigan on the way to Ms Dayne. Jeyne, Myranda and Mya broke out into cheers and claps as Sansa walked off the stage.

Laughing a little, Sansa walked over to Ms Dayne's desk. She handed Sansa her progress check and evaluation, she smiled at Sansa and patted her encouragingly on the back, then Jeyne stepped onto the stage.

Finally, Sansa was done for the day, Miss had said that after her solo practice she could go back to lessons, looking down at her timetable she had art. It was about twenty minutes till the bell w as going to go, so Sansa got changed. Out of her tight crop top and ¾ length leggings. Taking the padding off her feet and hands she packed it all in her dance bag. Before changing back into her school uniform and spraying herself with scent.

Then Jeyne walked ins smiling at Sansa, she was doing her solo to the ballad of Mona Lisa, by panic at the disco. “It went so fucking well Sansa! We have art now right?” Sansa nodded. In ten minutes the bell rang and the two girls carried their dance and school bags to art.

They were walking through the courtyard, when Mr Martell stopped Jeyne and said they needed to talk about something. He was Sansa and Jeyne’s year leader, the best year leader, ever. Jeyne walked of with Mr Martell and Sansa walked through the large courtyard, felling steps coming up behind her she looked over her shoulder and Sandor was approaching her.

“Hey.” Her stomach was suddenly turning, she didn’t know whether to mention last Friday when he nearly kissed her, or not. So she kept quiet about it.

“Hey. What you got now?”

“Art, just had my dance GCSE stuff for the last three periods.” He nodded.

“What a perfect Little Bird you are, so stereotypically girly.” Sansa scowled at him. Then walked into another building leaving him walking in another direction. But he followed her. The stair well seemed empty for some reason, and he ran up behind her.

“So the Little Bird had attitude, does she?” Sansa said nothing. “Giving me the silent treatment are we, how lovely of you, not respecting your dignitaries how dare.” Clenching her teeth together, Sansa said nothing, and she was nearly at the top of the stairs. “Its rude to ignore, say something, or are you too moody for even that? God it’s like talking to a brick wall. Sansa, hello, anyone in there, or are you as empty headed as I thought?” Now they were at the top of the stairs Sansa turned to himself sharply with tears in her eyes.

“Maybe if you stopped being so spiteful and stopped picking on people, you could be loved, but no, you just act like your better than everyone, with no real friends or family, you think I care about what you think? I don’t, I love to dance, I like to be nice, and polite like a decent human being, I don’t push people away. So don’t tell me I’m the empty headed one. You have only hate in yours.” Then she turned and pushed the door open. Only hearing him shout her name.

But no, she didn’t want to have to deal with it. _If he liked you he wouldn’t act like he is. Oh god… he probably did that thing on Friday for Joff, oh Sansa. What have you done, just stay away from all of them, every single one._

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, obviously I had to use oblivion....


	27. Shireen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shireen and daddy issues.

Shireen hated the rumours made about her father. That he was having an affair with Dr. Asshai. She also didn’t like the fact, that her father didn’t deny it, when she would ask him, he wouldn’t answer and would never be like a father should. Shireen was a very lonely person, she didn’t have any friends, and didn’t talk to the people in her room, much.

Her mother and father were teachers at the school, which didn’t make the distance from her father any closer. Even though her father was at the school, she still hardly ever saw him. Before coming to MBA, months could by and she wouldn’t see him, he was say he was going _out, yeah, because out, means going to fuck another woman and leaving your wife and daughter at home, then not coming back for weeks._

But now, it was the end of the day on Wednesday, and Shireen walked out of her dorm room and marched down to the English department. Knocking repeatedly on her father’s door and not stopping till she heard a yell of “YES?” Bursting through the door, her father was standing there infront of her, she wanted to shout and scream and him. But, Shireen couldn’t do that, she couldn’t, so she ran forward and hugged her father.

So tightly she thought he might push her away, but he hugged her back. Then, Shireen started to cry, big fat tears of frustration and fear. She didn’t want her family to break, she loved her mother and her father, and wanted it to always stay that way.

“I’ve missed you, so much.” She cried into his shirt.

“I’m sorry.” Shireen looked up at her father, smiling as tears streamed down her cheeks.

“I thought you must hate me.” A flash of terror hit Stannis and he pulled her into a hug again.

“Why would you think that?” She looked up again and he stroked the side of her face with the greyscale on it. Shireen looked at him puzzled.  
“What other excuse is there for leaving home, for months? Or are the rumours true.” Taking a few steps back from her father she was next to the door again.

“What rumours?” She was sure he knew, what rumours.

“An affair between you and Dr.Asshai? Or will you just not tell me why you leave for months?” There were tears in Shireen’s eyes, but her father just turned away from her and went back to his desk. “So your just going to ignore me?” He said nothing. “Well then, I hate you, and I hate your stupid God and I hate the red woman and I HATE YOU MORE THAN ANYONE!” Then Shireen ran out of the English Department, up the stairs and into her dorm room.

She walked in on Ygritte, Meera and Arya playing cards. As soon as she saw her crying, Ygritte walked to Shireen and hugged her. “Hey,hey, what’s wrong?” But Shireen didn’t answer, she only cried.


	28. Robb

Robb was in the fourth year TV room with a now blonde Jeyne. They has locked the door which basically was a silent rule in the fourth year, that if the door was locked, you don’t try and come in. Jeyne was straddling on top of Robb, as they made out. He put a hand through her hair and up her back.

Pulling off her hoodie, Jeyne sat up for a second, laying the green clothing onto the floor, she also took off her jumper and then leant back down to Robb. Now, he was fiddling with the zip on the back of her dress. Finally pulling it down, Jeyne got of Robb for a minute, pulling the blinds down and just making sure the door was, locked. As she stepped out of the dress, Robb began unbuttoning his shirt and pulling down his trousers. As the two got naked, Jeyne straddled herself on Robb. “You ready?” He asked, she nodded in excitement.

Suddenly Robb turned Jeyne onto her back, onto the sofa. “Be as quiet as you can.” Robb whispered.

About half an hour later, Jeyne was laying on top of Robb, stroking his now sweaty chest. “Do you like it?” She suddenly asked.

“what?”

“My hair, you don’t seem to.” Looking down, she tied up her blonde locks into a bun. Robb didn’t answer, and Jeyne climbed off him sighing. “I’m taking a shower.” Jeyne started to pull her clothes on.

“Jeyne.” Robb whined. But she just walked out the back and down the back stairs to the PE department and the showers. Sitting up he yawned. Pulling on his clothing, he needed a shower too. There was a bottle disinfectant by Mr.Lannister, I mean, he knew what went on in here. He wasn’t stupid, so he took some measures to keep it clean.

Robb, wiped off the, remains, from him and Jeyne, and sprayed the leather sofa with loads of disinfectant. When he was finished he unlocked the door and opened it to, then ran down the back stairs to the showers. When the water hit his skin, Robb rubbed the water into his skin, so he felt a lot cleaner.

 _What the fuck do I say to her? About hair and shit? Maybe I should ask Ros._ So then, Robb walked back to the fourth year block and sat next to Roslin.

“Hey Ros.”

“Alright, what have you done?” She took out her earphones.

“What the fuck I’m being nice, and you think I’ve done some things that’s so, okay yeah I’ve done something bad.” What her face asked. “Jeyne thinks I don’t like her hair.”

“Oh for fuck sake Robb.” She hissed. “Why would you give her that impression? If you’ve just got you hair done, male or female, you don’t want someone to act negative toward it. Yes, its pretty stupid and irrelevant and stuff. But also, Jeyne is a pretty girly girl, so do you really think that’s a good thing to say to her.” Robb groaned.

“Why are girls so fucking hard to understand. Sometimes you want bloody attention, they I do one thing wrong and you hate me!” Rolling her eyes, Roslin sat back in her chair and sighed.

“Well, you gotta say sorry. I don’t know, um, buy her lunch or something. Its better if I don’t say anything cause the she’ll know you came to me and asked for help.”

“Seriously? Your intuition is that good?” She shrugged.

So Robb texted Jeyne and asked her to meet him at the Starbucks near the school at lunch. As she came in the door Robb stood up and walked to her. Embracing a hug which she invited,thankfully.

“I’m sorry, I feel like a right twat.” She nodded as they parted and Jeyne slipped her hand into his.

“As you should.” Laughing a little. As Robb went to the queue, Jeyne followed him but he stopped her.

“No, I’m going to prove I listen, and I’ll get your order. I already know what you want.” Raising her eyebrows, Jeyne got a sofa seat and put her bag on the space next to her.

_Right, oh fuck it’s complicated. Well, it’s a salted caramel hot chocolate, with, extra toffee syrup, and, no caramel sauce, extra sugar , less cream, and…. No sea salt? I God damn hope I’m right. Oh and, gingerbread on the side._

He ordered the frickin complicated drink, and felt sorry for the cashier.  
Ordering himself a hazelnut macchiato. Carrying the tray to his girlfriend he set it down and she picked up the glass.

“A salted caramel hot chocolate, with extra toffee no caramel extra sugar less cream and no sea salt.” He stuttered, and sighed in relief when Jeyne smiled.

  
“Yes. Well, don’t worry. Doesn’t matter know.” She was going to say something but Robb's brain was too full of café orders to care. Sitting next to Jeyne she brought up her legs, and they carried on the afternoon like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ros, is Roslin not, Ros GoT.


	29. Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to arry_sterk for letting me use her idea of going to Thorpe park, please check out her birthday series. Cause she's writing the Sansan one now and it'll be awesome!

Sansa turned on her laptop when she got back from the Friday evening meal, and was sitting alone on her bed. There was a little 1, on her school email icon. Pressing on it, she saw it was from Sandor.

**Hey can I have your number. I need to talk to you.**

She hmm'd out loud and tapped her fingers on the keyboard. Before emailing back,

  
**Okay…**

She emailed him her number, and waited, holding her phone in her hand.

It was roughly half an hour before the piano notification sound sounded.

 **Sandor: Hey, um, I was a dick I mean I’m not good with the friend sort of thing.**  
**Sansa: Its still not really okay, but thank you anyway. Can we call it a friend thing?**  
**Sandor: I don’t know Little Bird. Do you want it to be friends, or.. something more or what?**  
**Sansa: Personally, I like you. Idk if you’d welcome that or whatever. But I do I guess.**  
**Sandor: hahaha, well never thought I would hear that.**  
**Sansa: Hey!**  
**Sandor: alright alright. Well. That’s what I wanted to ask about. Wanna go out?**  
**Sansa: That’s how your asking me??? Do you wanna go out?**  
**Sandor: Yes actually, I’m glad you asked.**  
**Sansa: Sandor!**  
**Sandor: Fine! Jesus your stressy! Okay, Sansa Little Bird Stark, do you want to go out with me some time?**  
**Sansa: Yes, I would love tooxxxx**  
**Sandor: Oo kisses, I must be specialxx**  
**Sansa: I’ll say the same for youxx**  
**Sandor: Right,um, I haven’t really planned anywhere yet. But I have an idea…xx**  
**Sansa: Sounds promisingxx**  
**Sandor: Guess ill see you tomorrow. Oh I know, how’s about tomorrow we go to Thorpe park? It’s literally half an hour from here, and I can drive there. xx**  
**Sansa: Sounds great, but. Um, I’m not the best on roller coasters I get kinda scared so you might have to like. You know be nice….xx**  
**Sandor: Hah, I’ll hold your hand Little Bird, don’t worry.xx**  
**Sansa: Should we go early?xx**  
**Sandor: Yeah, probably, just to get ahead of queues. Maybe meet me in the breakfast hall at like 7 so we can leave at half past or 8?xx**  
**Sansa: kk, gotta go. Now I have to discuss this with chummy. See you tomorrow! Xxx**  
**Sandor: o…..kay bye then..xx**

Jeyne walked in through the door and seeing the look on Sansa's face she landed straight on he bed and took her phone.

“Oh, My, FUCKING GOD’S!” Jeyne yelled. Sansa began to laugh loudly as Jeyne threw her phone at her. “Oh Sandor hold my hand, oh Sandor I’m scared. Oh I’ll die if you don’t buy me that.” She was imitating Sansa, running around and twirling like Sansa did in her dance. Now they were both laughing so loud there was a knock on their door.

“Girls, please quieten down.” It was Miss Dayne.

“Yes sorry miss. Chummy just had a super momente and we couldn’t help ourselves.” Laughing to herself, miss walked away. Sansa closed her laptop and lay it on the floor next to the bed.

“Oh my accio-God, Chummy! Frickin tell me everythang! I thought you like had an argument or some shit?”

“Well yeah. But I, I just wanted to go out with him, soooo I kinda put it aside and I’m gonna make him say sorry tomorrow. Like properly. Groveling and everythang.” Jeyne jumped onto Sansa's bed and pulled the duvet over her knees.

“When you getting up to go? Cause I wanna be there to see the groveling.”

“About seven.”

“Seven! Nah, fuck that, shitty sleep means a shitty me. I mean, you know more than anyone, I need my normal sleeping patterns. Or I will like go on a fucking killing spree.” It was weird, how serious she actually seemed.

“Is it weird how excited I am?” Jeyne shrugged.

“I just, don’t want you to get hurt like last time Chummy. I mean, The Hound does hang around with Joff, so, and now that Joff is back. Well I don’t know what could happen. Maybe if Joff sees you with him or the other way around.” Leaping forward Jeyne hugged her best friend and sniffed. “I didn’t like seeing you upset, it upset me too.”

Sansa gripped to her friend tight. “Okay, let’s make a deal, if Sandor hurts me then ill break it off?” Jeyne nodded.

“Right well we need some sleep. You don’t wanna be looking like a panda tomorrow. Oh and wear very dress down casual stuff. It’s only Thorpe Park. Oh and remember, 4.40 Ultraviolet call. It’s still not changing chummy.” Laughing Sansa grabbed her towel and ran into the bathroom.

Waking up the next morning she got a text from her dad, saying. **Sorry San, gone on a slap dash business trip with Robert to America, I’ve told everyone else. Keep safe, I will too. Love you lots. See you soonx**

She texted back **oh okay, ill see if Rickon and the younger ones are alright. But I’m going out today. But after I’ll look after them. Love you too dad. See you soonxxx**

After Sansa had a shower, she got changed into some black leggings, a grey top and a denim jacket with vans, of course. Running down to breakfast it was quarter past seven and she eyed the basically empty hall for Sandor. When she found him, Sansa almost ran, but walked to him and plonked herself next to him, skidding across the bench to get to him.

He paused eating and swallowed before raising his eyebrows at her. Yawning Sansa leant on his large bicep, and took some bacon in her hand.

“I see the Little Bird didn’t get any sleep?” She nodded and nuzzled her face into his arm closing her eyes a little.

“I’m kinda zonked. But, fuck it I haven’t been to a theme park in like years.” Sansa sat up and got like eight rashers of bacon and poured a ton of maple syrup over it. Digging in, it was still literally the best taste in the whole frickin world.

“Got a thing for sugar I see.” Rolling my eyes I finished my plate and grabbing a piece of toast I sunk under the table and got out the other side waiting for Sandor.

“Okay, wait here, just need to get my bag.” Running upstairs I grabbed the bag on my bed. Seeing Jeyne and my other two roommates completely asleep and not waking up. I also grabbed a packet of gum and a couple of hairbands.

They went from the school in Sandor’s chevy to Thorpe park. It was surprisingly empty, well as empty as Thorpe park could be on a Saturday. But there were lots of groups of people Sansa's age pooling in, in massive cars fitting like nine people.

She put her bag over her shoulder and held Sandor’s hand with her free one.

“Where too first?” She asked after they had bought their tickets.

“Um, I dunno. Well, swarm is right there, and it’s usually packed so we can go on a few times. Once I went on Saw 6 times in a row with Bronn cause the queues were literally 20 minutes. Although we waited for 4 hours in line for Colossus. (This is a real thing that happened to me at Thorpe Park).” They put their bags into the lockers and walked over for swarm which had about a 5 minute line for the front.

Sandor had said the front was the best cause you know what’s coming, and that you get the most force coming at you. There were forebears on the front and they were in pairs, so Sansa sat next to Sandor and clutched his hand as they set off.

The two were having so much fun there that they didn’t realise the time until it was four in the afternoon. “Shit, it’s four!” He exclaimed. Sansa leant back into the seat of red KFC chair, biting into some nuggets, that basically tasted like crap. Leaning forward with a napkin she wiped Sandor’s mouth, that had chicken on it. He rolled his eyes but let her proceed.

After the meal, they walked to the lockers and got their bags.

“Can I have a piggyback?”

“What?” He asked

“Can I have a piggyback?” She repeated defiantly.

“Fine.” He rolled his eyes as she smiled broadly. Walking behind him, Sansa jumped up and Sandor held her legs up and began to walk to the exit.

Sansa was trying to pluck up the courage to ask him something. But she couldn’t quite do it. It was basically quiet till they got to the car.

“um, Sandor?”

“yeah?”

“We could always like, um back seat it, somewhere. We don’t have to be back till eight. So….” Sansa bit her lip, hoping he wouldn’t say no.

“Is the Little Bird really asking?” Her cheeks turned a tinge of red while she nodded. He rolled his eyes and got into the car. Sansa walked around to the passenger seat and got in. As they drove along the road out of Thorpe park, Sandor turned around going back on himself around the park and parked somewhere near tasis and the red lion.

Sansa opened her door and got into the back seat of the car, Sandor following her lead. Biting her lip she shrugged off her denim jacket and brought up her knees to sit back on them. He looked at her turner his body and pulling her close to him with a strong arm.

Laying her arm on his muscled shoulder, Sansa tugged at his shirt and he gladly pulled it over his head. Raising her eyebrows she looked down at his chest. Oh my God’s. How, but, oh my f'ing God’s! Running her hand over the variety of muscles and scars that covered his body he suddenly held her wrist and Sansa looked at him.

He suddenly pushed his head forward attacking her lips Sansa was sort of jumped on and she started to laugh a little as he kissed her. Sandor pulled her closer with a hand on her upper back and the other in her hair. Sansa wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Holding on tight as she was pulled closer to him.

Suddenly Sansa could feel something pressing against the higher end of the inside of her leg. _Ew_ , _wait, oh my god it is isn’t it! Ew ew ew he has a boner. Wait is that a good thing? Is it just like a thing that sort of happens, like a period, is it like a weekly or daily thing you can’t stop or do they control what their dicks are doing?_

Sansa tried to push away those thoughts, but it didn’t seem to be doing much good.Now she could only feel the action happening downtown, and it wasn’t all together pleasant, to be honest she found it kind of disturbing….

Suddenly her phone rang, with the stiff Dylan’s song ultraviolet _oo shit, the one moment I’m not pleased to be thinking about Angus thongs and perfect snogging. But Robbie is a hot shit, oh my bloody hell._

“Oo must be 4.40!” Climbing off Sandor she very casually got into the front seat and swiped her phone.

“Hey Chummy!” She yelled down the phone.

“Heya Chummy!” Sansa yelled back.

“So, how accio-extravagante is this?”

“Well, good I guess. I tell you everything when we get back, but ultraviolet hour came at a ultra-tastic momente. Might be more accio-extravagante if I tell you when I get back.” Sandor was getting his shirt back on, but Sansa stopped him by pulling it from his hands and pulling it onto her lap.

“Fine-ioso Chummy, but I expect regulation detail and fantasia recollections!”

“Yes Chummy, I promise on queen Beyonce and use am putting a ring on it in our name so there!” Jeyne began to laugh.

“Bye Chummy, hope the rest of your evening is accio-tastic super-cala-fraga-listic-espi-alla-awesome love you!”

“Love you too.” Then she turned off her phone and looked back at Sandor.

“Sorry…” biting her lip, Sansa got back into the back seat and perched apon Sandor running a hand down his chest.

“What the hell? Were you two even speaking English” Laughing she put my hands on his face before getting up close and kissing him.

“Its basically like our sort of secret language, well it’s not secret cause you can understand what we mean. But we sorta mix two words together and, yeah, I’m sorry. I didn’t want it to interrupt but it’s been a tradition for two years, you know. And it’d be weird if I didn’t pick up the phone, I’m sorry.” Sandor put his hands on Sansa’s waist.

“Don’t be sorry, it’s fine.” Smiling Sansa kissed him slowly. His hands slid under her top and he ran his hands along her skin, she arched her back into his hands when he began to kiss her neck. Up and down her neck, across her collarbone, on her throat, around her jawline.

A small moan escaped Sansa’s lips and she smiled to herself, her head thrown back and eyes closed. They stayed like that, exploring parts of each other, with out shedding another piece of clothing.

Then Sansa's phone buzzed for her 7 o’clock planned curfew. She was sitting on Sandor’s lap, wrapped in his jacket and whispering quietly.

“Oh!” Sansa exclaimed, he looked kinda pissed off as she sat up and stopped stroking his chest. But she looked at her phone anyway. “Oh my god, it’s alreadly seven.” He groaned and tried to lean forward to the front seat to get his shirt but Sansa stopped him.

“Are shirts just against the rules?” She nodded.

“For you yes, unless your driving, no shirts.” Running her tongue along her teeth she smiled. Sandor rolled his eyes and she shuffled off him, getting out the backseat and climbing into the front. He couldn’t do that, he was too, big, so he walked around to the drivers seat, topless. The cold chill hit his chest and he stretched his shoulders before getting into the car.

Sansa bit her lip, then smiled as he sat down, handing him his shirt and leaning forward to kiss him, she began to climb onto his lap, when a deafening horn sounded. They both swore in unison, Sansa had leant on the horn. She lent forward off the wheel, and fell backward into Sandor’s lap. Laughing hard, her feet were still on the other seat and her upper body on his lap.

She couldn’t stop laughing and it was hilarious for Sandor, he pushed the hair from her face and started to tickle her stomach, causing Sansa to cry out and laugh even louder.

When he two eventually got back to school it was half seven. They walked up to Sansa’s block which contained people in the Yellow house, there are four houses, which splits people on stuff like sports day. The Blue house, signified by mountains and ice, the Red house, signified by lava and fire, the Green house, signified by trees and flowers, then the Yellow house, signified by a yellow canary in a yellow field.

Walking inside to the small reception that was basically abandoned at this time, people were either upstairs and not ever going to bother coming down, or they were out. Probably drinking and smoking. There was a small silence between the two.

“So…” Sansa asked.

“I had fun.” She added.

“Yeah, me too. Again, some time?” Nodding, Sansa got a little closer to Sandor and he stepped back.

“Um yes, ill, um, look at dates and text you. So yeah, bye.” Then he turned and fled, leaving Sansa completely confused. Isn’t be meant to kiss me, doesn’t it work that way? Was he nervous, oh god! Sansa ran up the stairs and realised she still had his jacket on, and was about to run and give it back to him. But she decide against it. Taking his off she lay it over her arm and burst through her dorm door.

May and Arianne seemed to be packing a bag and talking avidly together. Jeyne was sitting on her bed on her phone, she looked up as Sansa walked in. Then jumped at her.

“Oh my accio-tastic tell me acca-everything!” Mya and Arianne looked at them like they were crazy, and headed for the door. It only made the two best friends laugh even more.


	30. Roslin

Edmure hadn’t been replying to really any of her texts, and she didn’t have P.E for the whole of the week, also that whenever she went to the shooting range he wasn’t there. Anguy said he had left as soon as he could.

So when it was Sunday at 8.a.m, Roslin had decided to surprise Edmure. Walking down from the school and to the bus stop, she caught one that led her to almost in front of his flat. Wearing a burgundy playsuit, denim jacket and black boots. Quickly she looked at herself on the window of one of the flats on the bottom floor she pressed the buzzer and was admitted. Fingering the clasp on her satchel she knocked on Edmure’s door.

He opened it, rubbing his face and looking pretty tired. He was unshaven and his hair was everywhere, Roslin always loved his red hair. But when he saw her he quickly jumped into action almost, pushing his hair back and pulling her in before closing the door. Sitting down on the bed, Roslin looked at him.

“How are you?” Edmure asked.

“Good thanks. The open day went well by the way. Off course you wouldn’t know that.” She saw him sigh, pulling a wicker chair from the table to infront of the bed clasping his hands.

“I just think, the student teacher thing isn’t healthy. The secrets and the hiding it and the fact that you should like people your own age and-“

“But I like you.” She whimpered. “I like you, and I want you and you don’t want me. I’m nineteen your thirty three, who gives a fuck. I don’t. I don’t understand what I’ve done wrong?” Reaching forward he took her hand.

“I will never not want you. But it’s not normal, and I want you to have a normal teenage life, even if you don’t. You should go out and do what you want and make stupid decisions like any other young adult. But if your with me, you can hardly do those things. I’de just weigh you down. Don’t you see?” Tears were stinging Roslin's cheeks and she could hold the crying anymore.

Pulling her hands from his she covered her face and began to sob. _Why am I even here? He doesn’t love me, he doesn’t love you. Your useless, you couldn’t even get someone to like you, let alone love, he’ll never need you or want you. When he did he was drunk, your nothing but a one night stand drunk rendezvous. No one cares about you enough to love you._

Standing up I ran to the door.

“I loved you, and now, I know you never could have.” Opening the door, she ran down the steps, to the sound of his shouting.

Walking down the street I sat in the bus shelter and called Jeyne.

**“Jeyne?”**

**“Yes, Ros, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”**

**“Please could you just pick me up from the bus stop outside Edmure’s.”**

**“Of course babes, ill be there as soon as I can.”**

**“Thank you.”**

  
Then she proceeded to bring her knees up and rest her head on them. Until Roslin heard a voice shouting her name. Bringing her face up she saw, Edmure running down the road, now dressed and looking a little flustered.

Roslin got up and began running the opposite way, she had always been quite frail and not good with running,with her asthma and the fact that she found it hard to breathe steadily while doing exercise. Of course Edmure soon caught up with her and she stopped. Bringing herself to a walk, depot a hand on her shoulder that she shrugged off.

“Go away.” She whispered, but Roslin wanted to shout it. For everyone to hear.

“Roslin, I still love you! Just because I don’t think we should be together doesn’t mean my feelings have changed. It’s just not normal and deep down you know I’m right, you don’t care about me to extent that you would throw your life away.”

“Maybe I do! Maybe I would,how would you know that? You don’t, so don’t you dare say things you have no entitlement to say. Don’t you dare make decisions for me. It’s hard you know, your one of the good things in my life, and with my life at home and everything, don’t you think it’s hard to have something like that taken from you?” Roslin yelled most of it and Edmure started looking around but no one was there. “Oh, so now I embarrass you? It’s a joke, it really is.”

“I’m sorry okay, I didn’t think about you back home. But it’d not normal, and later on you’d regret it all and not having lived your life! I still love you.” Sitting down on the pavement, she put her feet on the curb. Hugging her knees. Edmure came and sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. She leant onto his chest, letting a hand slip under his shirt and run her fingers over his skin. Looking up at him suddenly, she leant forward and held his head while kissing him. She refused to stop until he had pulled away and stood up.

“You don’t then.” It was then that Jeyne’s car pulled up and I opened the door. “Bye, twat.” Getting into the car, Jeyne drove away leaving Edmure speechless.

 


	31. Arya

When Shireen came in day after day and just cried wrapped up in her duvet, Arya got worried, she talked to Ygritte and need a about it, but they just felt the same. Shireen wouldn’t talk to Ygritte and Meera wasn’t good at that stuff, so Arya felt it was her duty too at least take Shireen’s mind off whatever was hurting her.

“Miss Tarth. I was wondering whether me and a minor could go somewhere, with a major of course.” Arya asked Miss Tarth one afternoon after a cricket course.

“Well, Arya I see nothing wrong with it, but who and why?”

“I want to take Shireen Baratheon Miss. She’s been crying a lot lately and me and my roommates don’t know what to do. So I thought I would take it into my own hands.” Miss Tarth tapped her pen on the desk and clicked her mouse a few times looking at her monitor.

“Who is the major?” She asked

“Gendry Baratheon probably or Ygritte Freefolk.” The teacher nodded approvingly. _Oh just say yes!_ Was all Arya was thinking.

“I suppose I could allow it, but you have to be back by nine pm.” Arya nodded vigorously and smiled at Miss Tarth. Turning around and went straight to the showers to freshen up.

Later on that evening Arya met Gendry outside the PE department. They smiled at each other and Arya looked down at her phone.

**Shireen: I’ll just be a couple more minutes. Thank you for thisxx**

_I’m such a good Samaritan._ She thought as she saw Gendry. Then suddenly her phone began to ring

“Arya. Sweetheart.” It was her mother, she was crying and sobbing into the phone.

“Mum, what’s, what’s going on?!” Arya asked her mother as she was hurriedly talking on the phone.

“Its your father, him and Robert.” She finally managed to slow down

“Yes what!”

“He’s dead.” She said bluntly, Arya fell to the floor then and didn’t want to wake up.

But she did, about 20 minutes later, Arya woke up to the sight of Gendry and M’s Tarth. When she remembered what had happened, tears welled at the sides of her eyes. Gendry pulled her close to him and said something to M’s Tarth, but Arya didn’t care, she wanted her dad. She wanted him more than ever.

 


	32. Daenerys

Daenerys was walking down a road in Marylebone with Jorah when he looked up and a great hulking man was walking toward them. _Oh my god talk about fantasies right there._ Damn. But to her horror the man stopped and did a bro hug with Jorah. _Is they boys?_

“Hey Jorah, how you doing? Haven’t seen you in ages man!” He had an American accent. Dany detected that, she had no idea where from though.

“I’m good, yeah. This was the Targaryen I said about last time. You know, Viserys sister?” _He’s been talking about me… and since when was I The Targaryen, everyone always sees Viserys as The Targaryen, I’m just the younger sister._

“Yeah, of course. The trek one. I worked with your brother for a time.” He turned to Dany and she was biting her jaw down and trying to keep her hands at her sides. “We were partners, but I never got to meet the younger sister. And you are?” She didn’t answer for a minute, sort of staring at his perfect face

“Daenerys Targaryen.” Dany smiled shyly and her cheeks turned a little hotter. Jorah seemed to see what was going on because he began to talk to the man. _Wait what’s his name?_

“Oh. Sorry. I’m Kal by the way.” He put out a hand and the younger Targaryen obliged. Dany seemed almost aroused by just the sight of him as she clutched the hem of her hoodie. Then bit her lip for a moment looking at his muscular arms.

“Well, I better, go. Hey, what’s your number?” He’s, asking me, oh my god. _He wants my number, come on Dany, answer him!_ So Dany told him her number and then they parted, Dany suddenly realised something. What about Jorah, her dear old bear, what would she do? Did she have to choose, yet anyway? She knew that she didn’t want to choose. She almost loved Jorah but she was so suddenly attracted to Kal that maybe it was more, as when she had saw Jorah she had just thought. _Yikes he looks angry._

This was all very confusing for Dany and she folded her arms looking down at the pavement. Jorah came to her side and didn’t ask for any answers but Dany could see he was hurt.

“I’m sorry.” She finally said as they sat on a bench together with a large space in between. Looking over at him, Dany saw he was sitting up straight with his fists clenched on the bench, and she realised it wasn’t hard for her to choose at the moment. She wanted him and that was it.

Shuffling closer to Jorah she sat right up close to him and turned her upper body toward him, bringing up her hand and turning his face, staring up into it.

Her face sketched such sorrow, confusion and apology, compared to Dany Jorah was very tall and she had to reach up a fair amount to get close to his face.

Pressing her lips to his, she held his face with one hand, and he put a hand onto her back. After a while Dany drew away and clutched close to him, trying to tell him without words that she hadn’t meant it and she wanted him more than ever.

“Please don’t hate me.” She whispered close to his ear, suddenly he came backward looking shocked, what did I do?

“How could I ever hate you, don’t ever say that.” The stern voice followed by a curve of the end of his lips made Dany clutch to him again.

“Daenerys.” He only calls me that when he’s serious about something. “I would follow you anywhere you would go, to the other side of the earth if need be, anywhere. If you needed me then I would never hesitate, you know that. Daenerys, I think, I think I love you.” He gruffly said into her ear. _Oh my God. Oh shit. I can’t say it back cause I don’t know. What do I do? Do I just stay in his arms or pull away or wait or what do I do?_

But she didn’t have to think about any of this because Jorah stood up and put out his hand for her to take. They got up and Dany looked up and him, Jorah leant down and pecked her on the lips. Smiling to herself Dany walked with Jorah.

They got some lunch from a nearby Bagel shop, then walked to a park and sat down on a pretty private part of the park behind loads of bushes. Taking off her hoodie, Dany was in a pretty see through Starbucks loose tank top. Jorah looked a little distracted but she just took it in her stride. Sitting down on the grass she rubbed her eyes. The space seemed almost tinted darker only because it was almost completely shaded. As Jorah sat next to Dany he took off his jacket too, revealing his top man t shirt showing off his defined muscles.

Bringing her knees up to her chest she leant on his shoulder and he put a hand around her. It seemed like hours before they stopped talking and when it went quieter Dany turned around on her knees and looked up to the little gap of light above them. She noticed Jorah's hand on her waist and came closer to him, looking at him the whole time, The Stormborn straddled him, biting the inside of her cheek nervously. But he put both his hands on either side of her waist, making her a little more confident as she leant down to him.

“You don’t have to say it back.” Jorah suddenly said as she got nose eye to eye with him. What?

“What do you mean?” Never having seen the old bear every n the slightest bit nervous, she didn’t detect it when he was around her.

“I mean, you know, that I told you something. On the bench. I’m not expecting you to say it back. I was surprised when you even showed an interest in me. So if you feel like you don’t want to, endure I suppose, I’ll always be here as your friend. I couldn’t ever hate you Dany. Please know that.” His low gruff manly voice sent shivers down Dany’s spine, making her hair stand up, his hand went up the back of her shirt and he stroked her back.

This caused her to have to shift about a little on him, she had forgot that she was straddling over his crotch and suddenly felt something on the inside of her leg. Her movement stopped and she now was joining him in arousal. Her stomach clenching a little as she pressed down slightly onto his crotch.

He let out a breather he’d been holding it in. Pulling her closer toward him, Jorah began kissing her neck and stroking her back under her shirt. Laying her hands around his neck she leant into him her breathing hitching sometimes close to his ear.

“I should get you back to your dorm.” Jorah’s gruff voice met her ear wanting Dany to rip his clothes off. Her neck was stretched as he kissed it, making her curl her fingers around Jorah’s thin shirt. His hands were still underneath Dany’s shirt so she felt she should do the same. Not looking, she felt her way down his chest, pressing her hands onto the cotton. Before she reached the hem and found the start to his trousers and then the bulk that she was sitting on.

_I still don’t know how I feel about that..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for awkward sexual tension!!


	33. Edmure

Edmure hadn’t been talking with Roslin for a while and he hadn’t even seen her at the academy or out at night. There would be so much tension between them, Edmure avoided the chances. Angry had told him she had only come to the lessons that were run just by him. But he didn’t want her to avoid him, he needed her and hoped she felt the same way.

But one night he was on his computer and his phone buzzed. He couldn’t be bothered to get it so it was about half an hour later before he got up.

  
**Roslin +1**

It read. He opened the message and it read.

**Roslin: Please come get me I was at a club, there are these guys and they gave me something that made me really limp and almost drunk, but I wasn’t drunk. I knew I wasn’t. They started to touch me and I told them not to, God I tried. But now they’ve got me in the back of their van, parked at a service station I think. Help me. You’re the only one who can.**

Quickly jumping into action he checked to see if Roslin’s GPS was on, thank got it was. It gave him the whereabouts of where she was. About an hour later. He arrived at a house, dimly lit with curtains drawn and loud music playing.

Shinning over the fence, he looked around for a way to get in. Suddenly he saw Roslin, she was sitting with her head in her hands, crying with shaking shoulders. She was alone in the room so Edmure knocked on the window. She quickly looked up and ran to the window opening it from the inside. It was only a small one so she could only just get close enough to hear him.

“Edmure. You came!” She whispered. Make up streamed her cheeks and she looked like she might have been tossed around a little. Suddenly there was a sound from the door in the room, Roslin shot back onto the sofa and Edmure ducked down.

A man as old as Edmure walked in, in a hoodie and baggy trousers. He stood infront of Roslin and kicked her gently in the shin, bringing her head up.

“Hah. So she is awake. You look sexy whatever your name is. Nice and young too, just what we want.” He pulled her up to his height and began to try to undress her, but Roslin defended herself running into the corner. The man hit her on her bare back and pulled her around.

“Look, you don’t want any trouble, and neither do I. Just let me do my business and you can stay here as long as you want.” Still hugging herself, Roslin made attempt this time. Turning around she unzipped her dress at the front and took the first sleeve off, crying all the time. As she slipped the dress down her body, revealing her bare chest and clothed privates. She pulled down the tights next but kept the underwear on.

She crossed her legs and cover her breasts with folded arms but the man lay his hands on her stomach anyway, pulling her underwear down, Roslin tried to fight him, but she couldn’t. Edmure was witness to all this and didn’t know what to do, so. He staged a quick knock and run. Running around to the front of the bungalow. He knocked on the door a lot then ran for his life to back to here he was and the man had left.

“Get to anywhere with a window. You have to get out Roslin. I don’t know what to do!” He huskily whispered. Getting up she ran out with a blanket and a bag in her hand and he heard a door slam on the sam side of the bungalow.

Running his hands along the wall he found the window, the curtains got pulled back and she opened the window quickly falling into Edmure’s arms and burying her head into his shoulder. He ran around to the side of the bungalow then when he heard the man inside yelling at a closed door which he thought Roslin was in. Edmure took his chance and ran to the car. Putting her into the passenger seat he got into the drivers seat and drove at an orderly pace. As not to seem weird. Thank the God’s the man didn’t come out and see Roslin.

Now Roslin could cry and no one could say any different, he gave her his hand and she put it on her knee and leant on it. Edmure couldn’t say why, but he did know that she was vulnerable now, and he had to think of a way of getting her back to her dorm. Calling Jeyne when they got to his house? That’s what Edmure chose to do. He carried Roslin in with her bag, and then he sat down on the bed leaning Roslin on his chest after him.

She clutched to him and Edmure drew the covers over him and her. Opening her bag finding her phone it felt wrong to go on it but he had to call Jeyne. She would always call her, or me apparently. Going onto her contacts he found Jeyne Westerling, as pressed on it.

**“Hello?”**

**“Hello Jeyne it’s Edmure. Okay this is important. You need to listen carefully.”**

**“Edmure, what the fuck?”**

**“Just listen. Roslin was kidnapped and assaulted I just helped her escape the house the she being held in, she at my house now. Come now. Bring some clothes and anything you think she’d need.”**

**“Oh my god, I’ll, I’ll, be there asap.”**

He ended the call there as looked down at Roslin on his chest.

“What shall we do about you then? You probably still hate me. I wouldn’t blame you, I’m hardly what you want. Oh Roslin why did you have to choose a teacher it could have been anyone else, but why this one?” Stroking Roslin’s hair he didn’t expect a reply. She tried to bury her head closer to his neck and shoulder, nuzzling him with her nose. He lay onto his side and lay he beside him facing him. She opened her eyes and as soon as she saw Edmure she reached forward and kissed him.

Her mouth tasted of whisky and a taste he knew, anesthetic or some sort of pill. It had taken a toll on her quite intensely. Grabbing his neck Roslin cried into his shoulder.

“I’ve missed you so much. So much.” Edmure wrapped his arms around her too and a tear rolled down his face, the first for a while. Her son’s had begun to stop when there was a knock on the door.

“Stay there.” Edmure said. Roslin nodded and brought the duvet up to her chin lying down. When he opened the door it was just Jeyne. She ran in, running to Roslin’s side.

“Oh my god. What happened to you, hey babes? We’re going to get you into a bath okay Ros?” Jeyne then pulled her best friend out of the bed and helped her limp to the bathroom. The Edmure lost visual of the girls, he just heard crying and comforting, water running and still crying.


End file.
